


Sundance valley

by Dutch_chick674



Series: Sundance Valley [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_chick674/pseuds/Dutch_chick674
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen work at his dad resort hating the rich people who come there even if he is one of them. Until he meets Jared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundance valley

It was too early in the morning for Jensen's taste. Jensen was working at the resort his family owned while they were on vacation, he had been doing it since they built it and he enjoyed it a lot, and plus it was useful for his education. He learned what the customers wanted by looking at them, learning their body language, besides, if he wanted to take over the family business he needed to know what the rich people wanted. The thing was; he hated the rich people that came to the resort. Sure, he came from a rich family too, but his parents had never spoiled him. He had to work for the money. He hated how most of the people didn’t give him time of day when they thought he was just a servant, but once they found out he was an Ackles they were all smiles and compliments.

He looked at a couple of kids that could be his age; at least the tall brown haired guy looked like he could be his age. They were playing around in the tropical swimming pool. The tall one had a great body, Jensen couldn’t deny that. He had seen the guy before and he seemed okay. Not to mention unbelievably attractive. 

Not that Jensen would ever hit on anyone in this resort. It was the place his parents owned, and although his parents supported him being gay, Jensen knew that not everyone thought that way. He mostly kept it on the down low because, well, guests might not come back next summer if they found out. People were narrow-minded like that. It might be in the way if one day he took over the business. 

The group Jensen had been staring at waved him over. He smiled, walked over, and squatted so that he was on eye level, “What can I do for you?” he asked. 

"We want something to drink, do you have a couple bottles of beer or something?" A blonde girl said, twisting her hair.

Jensen smiled his polite smile, the one he used whenever he didn't like someone. 

"Sure, how old are you anyway?" he asked casually.

It was obvious that they had had alcohol before, but one could never be too careful. The girl snorted and looked at him as if he was something that had got stuck to the bottom of her shoe. It was okay, Jensen had gotten that look before; he was used to it by now. She was acting like the bratty girl he expected her to be. 

“Where do you think I’d put an id right now? In my bikini?” She snapped.

Jensen was about to respond, thinking he was wrong before, there was no way these kids were legal. Then the girl got pushed aside, and the tall brown haired guy stepped in.

“Look, we’re 18, sorry.” Then he turned back to his friends, “It’s okay you guys, we can have coke or something.” 

Jensen nodded, and smiled at the guy. 

“I’m sorry if we’ve gotten anyone in trouble, that other guy gave us some before,” the hazel eyed guy said.

Jensen shrugged, muttered something along the lines of ‘it’s okay’, and walked away, making a mental note to find out who had served minors. 

He called the waiter, told him to take their order, and then went back to his spot looking out over the pool. 

Later that evening, he was standing in the corner of the restaurant. He was on host duty, but he figured he could have a little break. Candice was greeting the guests and seating them, so Jensen was just here to supervise. He looked around, giving the people he knew a small nod. He was wearing a tux which made him look like the million bucks, so he knew people were looking at him differently. Now he looked like he belonged among the guests instead of the help.

"Hey, sorry about the pool incident, my friends can be stuck up sometimes." 

Jensen looked up from the couple he’d been staring at. There he was, the tall brown haired boy, who now was tall brown haired boy with the most beautiful hazel eyes Jensen had ever seen. All Jensen could do was grin, and hope he didn’t look too much like an idiot. 

"My friend was just embarrassed that you didn't think she was legal, you know? I have to admit it was a little embarrassing to get caught like that." The guy with the hazel colored eyes explained.

Jensen smiled, nodded, and told him it could happen to anyone.

“I’m sure it never happened to you,” the guy said, smirking a little.

Jensen shrugged, he was right that it had never happened to Jensen. He was careful not to get into any trouble, they were outcast enough as it was. They stood there for a moment, and Jensen was about to walk away, when the guy with the hazel colored eyes started talking again.

"I'm Jared, by the way, Jared Padalecki."

Jensen managed to keep a straight face, but barely. He knew the Padalecki’s, they were the most stuck up and bigoted people in the whole state of Texas. Not to mention the richest. The Padalecki’s had always been rich, old money as people call it. Jensen and his parents were new money; his parents had built this place from nothing, which meant the Padalecki’s considered them a lower class.   
Jensen didn't know they had a son. His instincts told him to run, he shouldn't make small talk with this boy, but he was still a guest and Jensen was always nice to the guests.

"Jensen, Jensen Ackles," Jensen mumbled. 

Then Jared gave him a smile, if that was what you would call it. His face lit up, and then there were those dimples. It was the cutest thing Jensen had ever seen, and he knew he was lost. 

"So, your parents own this place?"

Jensen nodded, thinking that he could do this. He could make small talk with someone he was insanely attracted to. It wasn't like he hadn’t had crushes before; they had all gone away once he had gotten to know the person better. He was sure that this would be the case with Padalecki; his exterior might be cute, but Jensen knew that beauty could hide some ugly things. This wasn’t the first rich boy Jensen had crushed on.

"That's so cool, but that means you're rich, right? You don't have to work?" Jared asked, sounding like a kid.

Which reminded Jensen that he actually was a kid. Spoiled children always grew up more slowly, and matured later. He had seen that a lot, and although four years age difference wasn’t that much, it felt like it was. 

Jensen shrugged before he replied, "A little work never hurt anyone." 

Jared's eyes lit up, and they shone with admiration. It made Jensen’s stomach jump with butterflies, with a feeling he didn't want to explore or acknowledge yet. So he just bit his bottom lip and nodded at the guests who were looking at him and Jared. He just hoped that they wouldn’t talk to Jared’s parents. They would never approve of Jared interacting with Jensen; in their eyes Jensen was just a working-class person, beneath them.

"I should get back to, um," Jensen didn’t finish his sentence, since he was already walking away, missing the bemused look on Jared’s face as he went.

 

A week later, Jensen was sitting in his office when Jared walked in like it was his normal daily routine. It irritated Jensen a little, this kid was up in his space like he owned it. He grunted and swallowed whatever he was going to say. Jared was a paying guest, and customers were king. So Jensen looked up at Jared with an interested look, that said ‘what the fuck are you doing here’, in a polite way. Jared just slumped down in the chair, looking at Jensen through lidded eyes. 

“Haven’t seen you around,” he said lightly. 

Jensen looked at him. He had no clue what Jared was talking about. He didn’t do anything out of the ordinary this week. He looked over the resort, and talked with the guests, like he normally did. 

“I’ve been here the whole time,” he answered.

Jared laughed again, showing those dimples and the eyes. Jensen just looked at him, puzzled. What the hell was so funny about that?

“So you do most of your work in here, huh?” Jared asked, looking around.

Jensen did the same, seeing if there was anything weird about his office. He didn’t see anything that might give the wrong impression, so he just nodded. Again, Jared gave him the dimples.

“I like it, what kind of degree do you need to work in a place like this? I mean at the top, not waiting tables or anything.” 

Now Jensen got it. Jared wanted to know about study and business. Jensen could talk to him about that. 

“Yeah, I’m at business school, but you know it’s easy for me, since my parents own this place. I’m sure to have a job when I’m done. 

Jared nodded, “But I mean, just business school? What year are you in, and how old are you?” 

Jensen looked up at him and frowned. He didn’t see what Jared wanted with that information. 

“You know; if I’m going to do it, how old will I be when I get out?” Jared explained, and Jensen laughed a little.

“I’m 22, and next year I’ll be done. I guess it’ll be the same for you,” Jensen answered.

Sure, he felt a bit like a guidance counselor, but hey, he was helping the kid, right? Jared looked at him eagerly and nodded.

“So it’s, like, four years, or something like that?” 

Jensen nodded again.

“That’s brilliant,” again Jared was all dimples and bright eyes. “You like it?” he asked.

Jensen nodded again, “Well yeah, uh, no, it’s more like a means to an end. I want to continue the work my parents started, and I actually like it here.” 

“So you’re coming back here after you finish your education?”

Jensen frowned, “Yeah, I’m planning on doing that.”

“So when I come here in three years, you’ll be here with a wife and kids, still running the place?” Jared asked.

“Yes, well, maybe not the wife and kids, but I’ll be running the place.” 

Jared slid deeper into his chair, looking quite comfortable there. They sat in silence for a moment, Jared watching Jensen quietly, observing him. Jensen almost felt like a pet in the zoo. The one all the children want to play with, he shook that image out of his mind. 

“So, you decided on what school you want to go to yet?” Jensen asked, making conversation.

Jared nodded, “Stanford.” 

Jensen thought, and bit his lip, “They don’t really have a business school there, right?” 

“Nah, I’m going to law school,” Jared said, standing up and walking out of Jensen’s office.

Jensen sat back looking at his laptop and couldn’t help but think, what the hell just happened?

 

Jensen walked around the golf course checking the grass, greeting the people. The sun was high in the sky, and he was wearing shorts and a polo shirt. It wasn’t his normal formal attire, but this was his day off. He wanted to relax, but hanging by the pool wasn’t really his thing. He liked walking around the ground, enjoying the sun. 

“So, you’re enjoying the sun?” Jensen looked up, seeing Jared standing there.

Jensen squinted his eyes against the sun. It seemed like everywhere he went this week Jared was there. After that weird little talk they had in his office, Jared seemed to be everywhere he was. 

“No, not really,” Jensen answered, walking on, putting on his sunglasses. 

Jared just laughed, following him. “So you’re on Sundance resort business?”

Jensen wanted to lie and tell Jared he was busy, that he had better things to do than entertain the kid. He knew the kid was trouble, he could tell just by looking at him. 

“No, it’s my day off,” he answered, and okay maybe he was a little snappy. 

 

Jared’s face fell a little, but he soon recovered. 

“Maybe we can do something, play some golf?” Jared asked, sounding like a little kid.

Jensen thought about it for a while. He knew that Jared, or at least Jared’s parents, thought that Jensen was beneath him. He also knew that Jared could actually make his live a living hell if he didn’t do what he wanted. Not that Jared seemed like the kind of guy who would do that kind of thing. 

“Are your friends too busy for you?” Jensen asked, and no, he was not curious about that at all.

“They’re all still sleeping off a hangover from last night,” Jared shrugged, “besides, you seem like a nice guy.” 

“Where did they get alcohol?” Jensen asked, frustrated. 

If they got it at his resort that there would be heads rolling. If anyone found out that they served minors there would be hell to pay. No matter if it was accidental. 

“At some place called the Niagra or something,” Jared answered, not hearing the edge in Jensen’s voice, or not caring about it. 

Then he flashed Jensen a big dimpled grin, “I won’t let them make trouble in here if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Jensen thought about that for a while, and then decided that he didn’t want to know what it meant. So he just smiled at Jared, he couldn’t help but like the guy a little.

“Come on, let’s go get something to drink, did you eat breakfast yet?” He heard himself asking before he could think better of it. 

The response he got from Jared was worth it though. Jared’s smile grew bigger, if that was even possible. He took Jensen’s lead as they went to get a table on the terrace and order something to drink. 

“So, what do you think I should order?” Jared asked, looking at the menu, “I mean, what’s good?” Then he looked up, which Jensen found a little odd. Why was Jared acting like he didn’t know what was good? He had been eating at this place for almost 3 weeks; he should know what they had.

“I’m getting the French toast with scrambled eggs,” Jensen answered, deciding it didn’t matter.

Jared laughed, told him he’d take the same, and Jensen told himself that, no, he wasn’t going to over think this. 

“So you’re going to be a lawyer?” Jensen asked, making small talk.

Jensen grinned, “Yeah, unlike you I don’t want to go into the family business. That’s what my older brother is for,” he explained.

Jensen nodded, taking a sip of the coffee the waiter had just brought. 

“I want to start my own practice. That’s hard, even when you’re a spoiled rich kid like me,” Jared joked, “but I figure I should learn to stand on my own two feet, you know?” 

Jensen did know, he understood. He was amazed that Jared, who in his eyes was just a kid, had thought so seriously about this. He admired him for it. Jared could easily live off his parents until they died, and then inherit the rest, make a few good investments, and never have to work in his whole life. Jensen had the same deal here, his parents could provide for him, but they refused to do that. Also, Jensen remembered what it was like before they had money. He told Jared that, more or less.

Jared grinned, and nodded slowly, like he’d been waiting for Jensen to open up like that. Jensen shook his head; he knew he was telling too much. He didn’t want Jared to know everything about him, but the guy was just so nice. And then he flashed his dimples, and Jensen was mesmerized.

“You know, I hate the way my parents act. There is a difference in class, there always is. That doesn’t mean one person is better than the other,” Jared sighed. 

Jensen nodded, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to confirm Jared’s thoughts, just in case he told his parents. 

“You know they think you and your parents are working class, right? They say it to me every time: Those Ackles are beneath us,” Jared mimicked his mother.

Jensen ground his teeth, “If you’re trying to piss me off, it’s working,” he said, before thinking better of it. 

Jared looked a little guilty, but then smiled, “You know I don’t think that right?” 

Jensen shook his head, “No, I don’t.”

“Well now you do. I don’t think you’re beneath me. I wouldn’t be having breakfast with you if I did,” Jared stated, leaning back in his chair. 

Then their orders came, and they started eating. They made small talk; Jensen was good at making small talk. And he found out that he actually liked Jared. Okay he was a bit spoiled, and acted like a brat sometimes, but deep down he was a good guy. They talked about home and family. 

Jared explained that, because he isn’t the first born, he could do whatever he wanted. And he mostly did just that. He just had to make sure to be seen with the right people. 

“Look Jensen, I mean this is the nicest way, but my parents would kill me if they knew I was having breakfast with you,” Jared said after his third cup of coffee.

And with that, Jensen was reminded exactly what his place was. 

They’d been talking for over an hour when Jared’s phone rang and he excused himself. They argued good naturedly about the bill, and decided to split it. 

Jensen didn’t see Jared the rest of the day, but maybe that’s because he didn’t leave his room. 

***

Jensen stayed away from the guests for the rest of the week. His parents were home, and he wasn’t really needed anymore. His dad took his time explaining to him how the finances worked, how he was going to have to do this when he took over. 

“So I heard you where hanging around with that Padalecki kid?” His dad asked.

Jensen knew his dad tried to make it sound light, but he failed miserably. He was on edge right away, assuming his dad would give him trouble. He also hated the fact that his dad called Jared ‘that Padalecki kid’. 

So when he answered it came out snappier than he intended, “Yeah, is that going to be a problem?”

His dad looked up, taken by aback at first, and then his face changed into something softer; amusement, and something else.

“No, is he, I mean, are you dating or something?” 

Jensen felt a blush creep up his cheeks. It was great that his parents accepted him being gay, but it still felt weird talking to his dad about the boys he dated. Plus the fact that Jensen wasn’t dating Jared. Jared sometimes searched him out to hang with him. Jensen didn’t even consider them friends. 

“No, he and I just hang out from time to time. It’s no big deal,” Jensen answered.

He could see from his dad’s face that he thought that it was a big deal, which confused him a little. As far as he could tell his dad didn’t really mind him hanging out with Jared, he would have said so if he did. So then what was the big deal? 

“Look dad, I know he’s, his family is… I don’t know, they think they’re better, or something. Jared isn’t like that, not at all. He’s nice, and we talk, nothing big, but it beats mingling with 50 year olds,” Jensen explained.

His dad laughed, “Jensen, the Padalecki’s might think they’re better than us, but they’re not. If you like this boy, it’s okay.”

Jensen felt his jaw tense, “I don’t like him in that way,” he grunted through his teeth.

Because really he didn’t, he knew better than that. Okay, maybe he thought he was hot, but then again, who wouldn’t?

His dad just shrugged, “You see these numbers?” he said, pointing to the paper they had just been working on, “Add them up, and they should be the same as these.”

 

Jensen walked out of his dad’s office with the excuse of needing fresh air. He figured two hours of working on the books was more than enough. Besides, he wanted to enjoy his last week here before going back to college. 

He mostly enjoyed spending his time alone, walking in the gardens or sitting on the grass reading a book. And sometimes that made people think he was too mature for his age. Which really he wasn’t, they wouldn’t be saying that if they saw him in college. Only there he could hang with the boys, who really only saw him as Jensen. Not Jensen Ackles, the son of the boss, or whatever. Right now he was heading outside with a book looking for a quiet place to sit.

The sun was already going down, and the air was cooling. Most of the guests were having dinner, so there were few people who wanted to make conversation. 

He sat down under a tree he figured his dad had planted just for him. 

“Hey, if I didn’t know better, I would say you’d been avoiding me.” 

Jensen looked up from his book, finger at the last sentence he had read, seeing Jared standing there.

“I was busy with my studies, and my dad was showing me the books, and,” Jensen started, when Jared interrupted by holding his hand up.

“It’s okay man, I’ve been hanging around with my friends.”

Jensen sighed, realizing he’d made a total fool of himself by taking Jared seriously. He shifted a little when Jared sat down next to him. 

“So what are you reading?” Jared asked, trying to look at the book.

Jensen realized that with Jared here he wouldn’t get much reading done. “Just a moment.”, he said, and finished the page he was reading, then closed the book

“Just a simple paper back, Stephen King,” Jensen explained.

Jared smiled at him again, “And you enjoy reading underneath a tree? What are you, a girl?”

Jensen glared at Jared, “I just like reading, and it’s quiet here.”

Jared smiled at him, then he leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes. Jensen took this opportunity to look at Jared. He looked tired, there were bags under his eyes, and he looked pale. Jensen wondered if this was because he was also a week away from going back home.   
He leaned back against the tree, deciding Jared had his friends if he wanted to talk about it, so he was not going to worry about it. He was also not going to worry about the fact that Jared had been quiet for almost 10 minutes now, and from Jensen’s experience that was a long time.  
He shifted again so he could look at Jared. Jared opened one eye, and smirked when he saw Jensen looking at him. 

“Like what you see?”

Jensen felt his cheeks turn red at the tone of Jared voice and at what he was implying. Of course he liked what he saw, Jared was a hot guy and Jensen wasn’t made of stone. He wasn’t going to tell Jared that though. 

“Are you okay?” he asked instead. 

Jared shrugged and closed his eyes again, “Didn’t sleep well.”  
“Something wrong with the beds?” Jensen asked, his professional side coming out.

Jared huffed a laugh, and he placed his hand on Jensen’s thigh. Jensen looked at it, the big hand resting on denim, then at Jared’s face. Jared’s eyes were still closed, and there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

“No, the beds were fine,” Jared said.

Jensen leaned back against the tree again, trying to relax, but Jared didn't move his hand. Jensen tried forcing himself not to think about it, but it was right there; big, and manly, and spreading heat through his jeans. 

The air outside was getting chilly, and the sun was almost completely under, Jensen shivered as Jared’s hand flexed against his thigh.  
"You okay man?" Jared mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"It's getting cold," Jensen stated. 

Jared’s hand started rubbing his leg, and it made Jensen kind of dizzy. 

"We've been sitting here for almost an hour," Jared mumbled. 

Jensen jerked up, surprised; it didn't feel that long. Since when was he so comfortable with Jared that he could just sit with him doing nothing, not even talking?

"How do you know, that it's been an hour?" 

Jared hadn't opened his eyes, and really Jensen wondered. 

"When I left my dad said it was an hour till sundown," Jared mumbled, still not moving. 

Jensen felt too comfortable like this; it was making him a bit worried. He hadn’t wanted to become friends with Jared, so how the hell did they end up on that path anyway? 

"Don't you have plans for tonight?" Jensen asked Jared, hoping to get rid of him without insulting him.

"Why, you planning on asking me out?" Jared asked, and Jensen could hear the smile in his voice. 

"No," Jensen squeaked, cleared his throat, and tried again, "no, just don't want to keep you from anything important." 

Jared sat up, looking Jensen in the eye, "I don't have anywhere better to be."

The way he said it made Jensen’s insides go soft. 

"Your friends," Jensen started, but he didn't know what he was going to ask.

"My friends are going out tonight, and I don't feel like joining them. Let's go inside, maybe we can get something warm to drink," Jared said, standing up.

Jensen walked with him, looking around, making sure no-one saw them. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea. There were people talking about them already, how else would his dad know? And if Jared heard that people thought they were dating, he might back off.  
Okay, now Jensen was confusing himself, he thought that's what he wanted. Get Jared to leave him alone, because in the end they couldn't be friends, or anything else Jensen wanted them to be. Jensen just knew that Jared's dad would never allow it.   
He also wasn't sure that Jared even wanted to be friends, maybe he was just something Jared liked to waste his time with. See how far he could push.   
Not that Jensen really thought that Jared would do that, but with those spoiled rich kids you never knew. 

"Did you have dinner yet?" Jared asked casually as he sat down. 

Jensen considered lying for a minute, then thought better of it, "No, not really." 

Jared leaned back and laughed at that, "How can you have ‘not really’ eaten yet?" 

Jensen grinned, trying to cover his insecurity, "Dude, is that even a correct sentence?"

Jared just grinned, waved over the waiter and ordered for both of them. Jensen frowned a little at that, when Jared saw the look on Jensen’s face he raised his eyebrows. 

"Dude, really I know you got confused with the whole reading under a tree thing, but I'm not actually a girl," Jensen said, smirking.

Jared narrowed his eyes and something flared in them for a minute before disappearing, if Jensen didn't know better he would have thought it was heat.

"Oh I know," Jared whispered, "believe me I know," his voice sounding rough. 

Jensen tried not to think about it. He was probably seeing things that weren't there. That made him wonder, was it wishful thinking? He shook his head; he really didn’t want to know. 

 

When dinner arrived they sat talking and eating. Jensen enjoyed the company, when he was here he ate alone almost every night. Having someone close to his age talk to him about the little nothings in life, it made him feel like he was back at school. 

"Every time I see you, you're alone or talking to the guests, don’t you have friends?" Jared asked, in the middle of some random conversation. 

"Yeah I do, but not here, back at college I have a group of friends. They don't care how much money I have, and they don't suck up. When I'm back there, I can really be myself." 

Jared looked at him, amazed, "That's the most you’ve said about yourself in, like, ever." 

Jensen grimaced, he didn't mean to reveal that much, "I think it's the wine," he muttered.

He actually thought it was the wine, not that he wasn’t used to drinking, but even with the college build up he was still a light weight. And this was his third glass already. 

Jared just grinned, "So that's what it takes for you to open up."

Jensen frowned; Jared had been drinking water all evening because he wasn’t twenty-one, ‘not fair’ he thought to himself.  
He leaned forward and stole Jared’s water, emptying it on one swallow

"What does it take for you to start talking?"

Jared laughed, "Man, most people ask me if I ever stop talking." 

Jensen smiled, "Nah man, you talk a lot, that's true, you're just not saying anything." 

Jensen groaned a little, he so had not wanted to say that. Not out loud anyway.

Jared leaned back, his eyes burning into Jensen's. He looked like he was trying to come up with something to say, but instead he just grinned, leaned forward, and tried to grab Jensen’s glass of wine.

"Oh no, you're not," Jensen said, his hand sliding his over Jared’s in an attempt to stop him. 

The wine made him clumsy, and he ended up holding Jared’s hand. All Jensen could think of was how big Jared's hands were. Then again, nothing about Jared seemed to be small, including his ego.   
Jensen blinked and swallowed again, that wine was really getting to him. 

"Ah Jen, if you wanted to hold my hand you could've just said so," Jared smiled, flipping their hands so that his hand was on top of Jensen’s. 

Jensen blinked, told his body to move his hand, but it refused. Jared didn't seem to be in any hurry to let it go. Jensen felt a little light headed, but it didn't have anything to do with the wine. Then Jared’s thumb started moving, softly caressing Jensen hand. Why would Jared be playing with him like this? 

Jensen was about to ask, or comment on it, but then Jared removed his hand and blinked at Jensen. 

"You don't believe in class difference, do you?" Jared asked, sounding insecure all of a sudden.

Jensen blinked, "What are you……?" he didn't get to finish his sentence, since Jared stood up. 

"You know what, forget it." He said, before walking away. 

That was the second time since Jensen had known Jared that he had been left amazed and confused. When he called the waiter to pay the bill, he heard that Jared already paid it. 

 

Jensen spent his last week at the resort helping out his dad and trying to get some rest. He completely forgot about his incident with Jared, or at least that’s what he told himself, when he saw Jared again.

Jensen looked up when he heard a knock on the door to his office, and when he looked up, Jared walked through the door like he owned the place. Much like he walked around most of the time. 

“Hey Jensen, I wanted to apologize for last week,” Jared started, walking up to Jensen.

Jensen blinked and shrugged telling Jared that, “Really it’s no big deal.” 

Jared shook his head, “No, it was, I just left you sitting there. I’m sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.” 

Jensen shrugged again, it didn’t matter anyway. Jensen was going back to college and would never see Jared again. It’s not like they had a real friendship. 

Okay, maybe Jensen thought they were starting one, it was nice to talk to Jared and the time they spent together actually made him relax. But after Jared had left him there at the restaurant Jensen figured that maybe he had interpreted it wrong. Anyway, it wasn’t like it mattered now, they were two days shy of going back home.

“It’s okay,” Jensen said, turning back to the papers on his desk. 

He figured that Jared would take the hint and leave, but Jared wouldn’t be Jared if he didn’t do the exact opposite. He slumped down in one of the chairs. Jensen could feel Jared looking at him.   
Jensen knew that Jared was waiting for him to look up, so he did.   
He found himself staring into hazel eyes, his breath catching.   
Jared didn’t look any better than he had a week ago. Before, Jensen had blamed it on the fact that Jared was going back to school, but now he figured there was something else going on. 

“So how was your week?” Jared asked, sounding exhausted. 

Jensen smiled a little, “You know, the usual,” he said, not elaborating.

Jared smiled, and Jensen could actually see the worry lines disappear from his face. When Jared laughed his whole face lit up. Jensen felt a little proud of the fact that he made Jared smile like that. Although Jared probably smiled at everyone like that, Jensen told himself there was no need to feel special. 

“Been working huh? Anyone ever told you you’re too serious?” Jared asked him, smile still playing at his lips. 

Jensen nodded, yeah they told him that all the time. Even his mom and dad told him he needed to go out more, maybe party a little. He wasn’t about to tell Jared that, so he just set his mouth into a fine line. 

“You know, I’m thinking maybe I should take you out, show you how to have a good time,” Jared said as he stood up, taking the papers from Jensen. 

Jensen tilted his head up so that he could look at Jared’s face. The boy was still smiling, but there was a serious glint in his eyes, almost like he was afraid of being rejected.   
No, Jensen told himself, he was just imagining thing. 

When Jensen didn’t respond to Jared’s remark, Jared added, “You want to go out with me tonight?” 

And that was just it; Jensen didn’t think it would be a good idea to go out with Jared. The party scene Jensen imagined Jared went to with his friends wasn’t really his thing. He tried it once, he felt uncomfortable and out of place. He would much rather be hanging in some bar with Chris.   
Then he looked into those eyes again, and he just couldn’t say no.

 

***.  
So that's how Jensen ended up at a bar. That wasn't what he'd expected, he thought that Jared would take him out to some disco or club. It was a nice surprise that he didn't. 

Jensen sat down on a bar stool, when Jared came back holding a beer and a coke, and handed the beer to Jensen.

"How did you ...?," Jensen started to ask.

Jared laughed, "They didn't even ask for my ID man, you're actually the only one who ever refused to give me or my friends alcohol. Most people assume I'm old enough or, you know, rich parents, lots of influence, that kind of stuff." 

Jensen took a sip of his beer. He had almost forgotten that Jared's parents could ruin him. That was a frightening thought. . But then Jared waved his hand and grinned at him, a bright dimpled smile that made Jensen go weak in the knees, and he decided that one night wouldn’t make a difference. 

“Yeah, it must have pissed you off,” Jensen said laughing.

Jared waved his hand, a low dismissive motion, “I actually liked it. You weren’t impressed by the big rich act.” 

Jensen nodded, he knew what Jared meant. People around him acted stiff at first; afraid to offend him or something. It had been that way when he first got to college, it sometimes still was. Luckily Jensen had some good friends who kept both his feet on the ground.

“I actually didn’t think you guys were under 21. I mean, have you seen yourself?” Jensen asked before he could think better of it.

Jared laughed again, and Jensen ducked his head. Now how did that beer empty so fast?  
He wanted to ask Jared that, but he figured Jared would just laugh at him so he didn’t.

Jensen actually had a good time, talking to Jared about the little things in life. Like his school, family and friends. 

“So they don’t treat you different at school?” Jared asked, and then added, “cause I’m afraid they might. You know, treat me differently, like I’m better. I mean I want friends, not servants.” 

Jensen nodded, or at least he tried to, but it made him dizzy. He was thinking that maybe he shouldn’t have drunk so much, but sitting there with Jared, the beers kept on coming, it just happened. 

“You know, in the beginning people treated me differently. That was also because I was spending money like crazy. You get a lot of friends that way,” Jensen started talking. 

Jared ordered him another beer, looking interested in his story. Jared had been looking at him that way all night. 

Jensen took the beer, sipping it then continued talking. “Then I got a boyfriend, a real dick, he made me pay for every single thing he wanted. When my dad found out I was spending that much money he cut me off. The boy dumped me and I was wrecked, but Chris and Mike helped me get over it. I definitely found out who my real friends were. Since then I try to make it own my own, working for every penny I spend. “

Then Jensen realized what he had just said, and clasped a hand over his mouth, “I said boyfriend, didn’t I?” 

Jared nodded, smiling brightly. “Oh shit,” Jensen thought.  
He must admit he was impressed, Jared didn’t even blink at the fact that he’s gay. Or maybe Jared hadn’t figured it out yet.

“It’s okay man,” Jared said, voice sounding dark, “I was starting to worry that I was reading you wrong. Got my signals mixed somehow.” 

Jensen was too drunk for this right now. He was having trouble focusing. 

“I’m sorry if this is making you uncomfortable,” he started, only to stop abruptly and look at Jared. “What do you mean, read me wrong?” 

Jared smiled, “I was wondering when you would catch up on that one,” he said, sounding smug.

Jensen just blinked. 

“I mean I’ve been hitting on you since day one, you didn’t seem to notice. I was starting to think you weren’t gay, or just not interested.” 

Jensen blinked again. 

“You are gay, right?” Jared asked, sounding insecure.

Jensen looked into Jared's eyes, trying to figure out what to make of all of this, how to respond. He had kind of already confessed to being gay. There was no use denying it now. Also, didn't Jared just say that he had been hitting on him? Was still hitting on him?

"Man I really wish you didn't wait to tell me this until I was drunk," Jensen slurred, the thoughts in his head spinning.

Jared laughed, "Man you really are a light weight."

Jensen blinked, how did Jared do that? Be so serious one moment, laughing the next.   
They had been sitting together in awkward silence for a while when Jared stared grinning.

"What?" Jensen growled, not being able to keep his frustration to himself. 

Jared just laughed again, "You really didn't realize that I was hitting on you? I took you out almost two times."

Jensen shook his head, "Almost two times?"

"Yes, and this is the third time. And if you’re not putting out I may be seriously pissed," Jared said good naturedly. 

Jensen smirked, "I'm not that easy," and then he leaned in, kissing Jared.

The first thing he thought was that alcohol actually does take away restrictions, they should warn people about that. Then Jared sighed happily and pulled Jensen closer. And if Jensen was even planning on stopping this, the thought left his mind as soon as he felt Jared’s tongue against his lips.

Jensen’s lips parted, and they started kissing franticly. All of a sudden, Jared’s hands were everywhere, his lips moved from Jensen’s lips towards his neck. He started licking and sucking the spot right underneath Jensen’s ear. Jensen let out a soft moan, before hearing a cat whistle coming from somewhere. 

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private,” Jared mumbled against Jensen’s ear. 

Before Jensen could make any kind of sound, Jared took his hand and started walking towards the exit. Jensen wonders when exactly he became a girl. 

When they got to the car, Jared pushed him against it, locking their lips together again. 

“God Jen, you’re so hot,” he whispered against Jensen’s mouth.

And Jensen whimpered, grabbing Jared’s hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. The surprised groan Jared let out sent a jolt straight to Jensen dick. Jensen hadn’t thought about this, hadn’t let himself. Now that Jared’s lips were on his he realized that he’d been wanting this. They had been building to this; Jensen just hadn’t wanted to acknowledge that. 

Jared used his hands to tilt Jensen’s head so he could deepen the kiss. Jensen moaned again before pushing Jared away.  
He smiled a bit at the dazed look on Jared’s face, then whimpered when he saw the heat in his eyes. 

“I, uh we, uh,” he tried, cleared his throat, “we shouldn’t be doing this.” 

Jared stepped closer to him again, nuzzled his neck, “Why not?” and then his tongue swiped the soft spot behind Jensen’s ear. Jensen automatically gripped Jared’s shoulders. 

“You’re so… hmm,” Jared said, sucking at Jensen’s skin. 

Jensen closed his eyes, Jared always seemed to get exactly what he wanted. Who was Jensen to deny him? Jensen pulled Jared’s hair so that Jared had to look at him, then kissed him again. 

Jared almost wrapped himself around Jensen, rubbing up against him like a horny teenager. And Jensen found it the hottest thing that anyone had ever done to him. 

Their kiss was frantic, full of need and want. Jensen couldn’t remember wanting anyone as much as he wanted Jared right at that moment. His dick pressed against the zipper of his jeans and Jensen hissed when Jared leaned against it. 

Before Jensen could really enjoy the contact, Jared pulled back.

“We should go back; you, mister, are drunk,” Jared stated like they hadn’t just been making out.

Jensen blinked, swallowed, and blinked again. Still his eyes refused to focus. He really couldn’t disagree with Jared, he was drunk.

 

The next morning Jensen woke up in his own bed, his head felt heavy and throbbing and his mouth felt like something crawled into and died a slow and painful death. 

He drank too much last night, he remembered that. He also remembered that he was having a rather nice time with Jared.   
And then he had to run his mouth about being gay. His memory got a bit blurry after that, but his jaw didn't ache and he had no bruises, so he figured that Jared didn't freak out. They actually spent some more time at the bar after that, if Jensen remembered that right. 

Some images came flashing back at him. Jared grinding against him, tongue deep in his throat. Jensen could almost hear Jared moan in his memory.   
He pressed his head deeper into the pillow; maybe last night didn’t go that badly.   
He figured that the rest of the night would come back to him later, it always happened that way when he drank too much.   
And Jared didn't seem like a bad guy, unless it was a trap and he was making fun of Jensen with his friends right now. He was too tired and hung over to care really.

Jensen groaned and shifted a little on the bed. Great, now he was starting to feel nauseous. He was never ever going to drink again, it only brought him trouble.

 

Two hours later, Jensen had puked twice, and spent almost a full hour in the shower. Now he was lying on his bed, trying to make his brain stop thinking; it just hurt too much. Jensen already wanted to die, and it was only 9 o'clock in the morning.   
His phone rang, and Jensen thought about picking it up, and then he figured it was just too much pain, literally.

He was almost falling asleep 15 minutes later, when there was a knock on his door. Jensen figured it was probably his dad. No-one else would disturb him this early in the morning.  
He slowly got up, when there was another impatient knock. Okay, maybe it wasn't his dad, but he was up already, he might as well see who it was. 

"Coming," Jensen yelled, winching at the throb of pain in his head it brought on.

When he opened the door, Jared was standing there with a big grin on his face and a cup of coffee in his hands. To Jensen, Jared had never looked hotter. Jensen tried not to feel exited that Jared would come here and bring him coffee. 

"Figured you needed this," Jared said, handing Jensen the coffee and walking through the door. 

Jensen blinked, confused, "Thank you, I’m starting to think that not being of legal drinking age is working to your advantage."

Jared ignored what he said and sat down on Jensen bed, "And I wanted to make sure you weren't freaking out about last night." 

Jensen managed to smile a little. Jared just smiled back, and maybe Jensen was wrong, thinking Jared was making fun of him. Jared actually seemed like an okay guy.

Then Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen. Just a light brush of lips against his, nothing like last night, but still a kiss. 

"So finish that," Jared said, pointing at the coffee, "get cleaned up, and meet me down stairs for some breakfast."

Jensen smirked, remembering more and more about last night, "Is this going to be our fourth date?”

Jared grinned at him as he stood up and walked to the door. Opening it and letting himself out, he closed the door behind him.

 

When Jensen got downstairs Jared was already sitting there. When he saw Jensen enter the room his face actually lit up. Jensen felt a little blush creep up his cheeks.

“Hey,” he mumbled when he arrived at the table.

Jared stood up, leaned forward, and kissed Jensen. Jensen thought he could get used to this, Jared kissing him every time he saw him. Jared was a great kisser.   
Jensen let his tongue press against Jared’s lips, asking for entrance. Jared sighed, giving it a small sweep with his tongue and then pulled back.

“Hey,” he answered back, his face a little flushed.

Jensen smiled and then sat down comfortably. Their breakfast was already served, and there was no one in sight. Jared had arranged for them to be alone.  
Jensen smiled some more at Jared. Now that he knew Jared was gay and liked him too, he allowed himself to really look at him. Jensen had thought he was hot the first time he saw him, but now he could really appreciate the hotness. The way Jared filled the place, like he owned It and the way he walked like he was some kind of god. And yet when Jared talked to him, he made Jensen feel like he was the special one. 

“You checking me out, Jen?” Jared asked with a coy smile.

Jensen shrugged, “Yeah, rumor is you’ve been hitting on me. I figured I’d better see what’s up for grabs.” 

Jared laughed out loud, “Anything you want, babe,” he said, spreading his arms to make his point.

Jensen blinked and started eating his breakfast, trying not to think about how hot that statement just made him.

It amazed him how easy this was. It was like nothing had changed, except they groped each other from time to time. Jensen had dated before, but it never felt like this. Then again, he never dated without knowing he was actually dating. It took the stress out of the whole deal. He and Jared had been on three dates now, and had already kissed; it took the pressure away from everything.   
With Jared, dating was more like just hanging out with a friend, an entirely hot friend, whom he might or might not be falling in love with.

“So,” Jared started casually, “we’re dating.” 

It sounded like a statement, but Jensen answered anyway, “Yeah.”

Jared smiled at him and winked, and again Jensen found himself wondering if he was actually falling in love with this guy so soon. 

Then Jensen realized that he had begun falling for Jared the moment they had met. 

“You really should stop over thinking things,” Jared wasn’t even looking up from his plate. 

Jensen grinned. He wished he could, but thinking for him was like breathing. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to.

He started eating while thinking about how he and Jared where going to go to different schools, almost four hours apart. If Jared wanted to be dating they had to figure out how they were going to work around it. One thing was for sure, Jensen was never going to give up on school. 

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand right before he was about to take a bite out of a muffin, “Just stop it.”

Jensen knew he was overanalyzing things, probably thinking things to death. But that was what he did; Jared just had to deal with that.

Then Jared sighed, giving up on eating completely. 

“Look, I like you, and you like me. It’s really that simple. We’re going back to school, and we’ll visit each other. I have some things to work out, family stuff, but I’ll come visit you the first week off,” Jared said, looking more serious than Jensen had ever seen him.

“It’s not like we have a long history,” Jensen shot back, “how are we going to make this work when people who’ve known each other much longer than we do can’t make it work?”

Jared smiled at him, “It’s worth a try,” he said, his fingers tracing small patterns on Jensen’s hand. 

When they were done eating breakfast they kissed each other goodbye. It was a long, sweet kiss goodbye, and Jared promised again to come and visit as soon as possible.

***.

Jensen packed his bag with a big smile on his face. He still felt a bit afraid about the whole rich family thing. It was obvious that the Padalecki’s would never approve; of him, or of Jared being gay. And Jensen kept on wondering why that wasn’t stopping him from dating Jared.  
He figured that the whole thing was probably doomed to begin with. Jared and Jensen were both going to college. As soon as Jensen left here they were pretty far apart. 

When the last suitcase was closed there was a knock on his door. His mom entered two seconds later.

“Hi, honey I wanted to say goodbye,” she said, hugging him.

Jensen smiled at his mom, he loved her, but he was looking forward to having some time on his own. Being here with his family made him feel a little crowded. Back at school he could talk to his friends, ask them for advice on how to deal with Jared. Maybe even get some perspective himself on how he really felt about the guy. 

“It was nice having you here for a while.”

Jensen smiled at his mom and sat down on his bed. It was obvious that his mom didn’t just come here to say goodbye; she wanted to discuss something. Jensen just had to wait for her to bring up whatever was bothering her. 

“Oh baby, aren’t you gonna miss home?”

“Yeah momma, of course I am. But one more year and I’ll be done, and you and dad can retire.”

His mom nodded, “You still sure that is what you want? You know you really don’t have to. I mean, I know you’ve been feeling guilty about Josh,” his mom stopped there, but Jensen got the idea.

“Listen mom, Josh left us. It was his choice. And I’ve been dreaming about taking over the family business ever since I can remember,” Jensen said, and it was true.

“Yeah I know, but now you’re going out with Jared, that was his name wasn’t it?”

Jensen looked at his mom in shock. What was it with his family meddling in his love life? It seriously pissed him off. 

His mom sensed the change in his mood, “Oh honey, if you didn’t want people to know you should have been more careful. Everyone sees the way you look at each other. It’s okay, your father and I approve. We just don’t want you to get hurt, you know, like it was before, with Justin,” and Jensen stopped him mom there.

She didn’t have to say more. He remembered what happened with Justin, and it was never going to happen again. He was never getting that deep into something. 

“Me and Jared, I don’t know what we are. Plus his parents might not approve. Anyway it won’t influence my future mom.” 

His mom gave him a sad smile, “We just want you to be happy.”

Jensen hugged his mom again. He knew his parents just wanted what was good for him. He considered himself lucky having such parents.

“Look mom, I’m happy,” Jensen said, smiling.

His mom did the same, and then she left.

Jensen lay back down on the bed. Why did his mom have to bring up Justin? 

 

“I still fucking miss him,” Jensen sighed, right before he dropped his head against the bar.

He’d been back at college for exactly one hour, and was well underway to being drunk. Chris and Mike picked him up and took him to a bar. They did some catching up. He actually missed them talking about their summer and what they did. Mike and Chris did a little road trip together that fell from cliché into cliché. Then Jensen told him about his summer, which was more or less a story about how hot Jared was and how cute he looked.

“Dude, you barely even dated the guy, “Mike said, smiling, placing an arm around Jensen’s shoulders.

“That’s not true, we dated! And he said he liked me. He’s so hot and sweet, and I’m thinking I should call him. Just to see if he arrived okay,” Jensen said, trying to get his phone out of his pocket. 

Chris stopped him by taking the phone away before Jensen could even get his hand in his pocket. That was a clear sign of how much Jensen had already had to drink. He wondered if he should be worried about the fact that this was the third time that he had got drunk without even noticing it.

“Look, you left the resort 5 hours ago, plus he texted you a half hour ago. Really Jen, I’m confiscating this thing,” Chris said, holding up the phone, “to prevent you from drunk dialing him and probably really embarrassing yourself.”

Jensen let his head fall on the bar again and groaned, “Why?” 

“Because then we’d have to listen to you whine about how you messed things up with this guy,” Mike said, handing Jensen another beer.

Jensen smiled at Mike, and then stuck out his tongue. It might have been a little immature, but yeah, Jensen didn’t feel too mature right then. 

“You won’t even let me text him,” he pouted.

Chris glared at him. Jensen knew he was being stupid; he just didn’t care. Alcohol could do that to a person, Jensen knew that, so did his friends. Chris was being a good friend right now, preventing Jensen from doing anything he’d regret in the morning. So Jensen felt pretty safe drinking some more. 

“Dude, you’re really out of it, huh?” Mike said.

Jensen just made some kind of sound. Later he would wonder how he managed to make it. Mike was right, he was a little out of it.

On the way back to college he had some time to think about Jared. And after almost three hours of non stop thinking about Jared, he realized that he might be a little obsessed. If it was already this strong now, it could only get worse over time. And even more upsetting was that Jensen didn’t want to stop it. 

“I think it’s about time we head back to the dorm,” Mike said, hauling Jensen up from the barstool. 

Jensen really had no choice but to follow.

After a walk out in the cool air, Jensen sobered up a little. When they got to the dorm, Jensen no longer needed to be steadied. 

“Okay, I think it’s safe to give you this back,” Chris smiled, holding up Jensen’s phone. 

Jensen held up his hand in some weird boy scout fashion, “I promise I won’t drunk dial anyone.” 

Mike smiled and took the phone away from Chris, handing it to Jensen. 

“He’s not our responsibility anymore,” he said, smiling smugly. 

Both men hugged Jensen goodbye and then left. Jensen smiled fondly, his friends were crazy sometimes, but that only made them more fun to hang around with. He stumbled to his bed and lay down. Then he realized that he was still holding his phone. He looked on the screen; he had missed one call and had two text messages. 

He smiled when he saw the missed call was Jared. Jensen looked at his watch; that was almost 2 hours ago. 

-Hi, just wanted to check if you were having a good time back home. Guess you are. Jared-

Jensen smiled as he read the first text, then he went to open the next.

-I know, I’m totally stalking you, I just wanted to know. I’m not imagining things, right? You like me and we’re dating. Is it weird that I miss you? Jay-

Jensen had to refrain from calling Jared. And he only managed not to do it because he had no idea what he should say when he got him on the phone. 

-want to kiss you.-

Jensen never said anything about not texting back. 

He woke up the next morning with his phone pressed to his thigh. He must have rolled over in his sleep and landed on top of the thing.

He groaned, his head ached and now his thigh was sore.

He got up, shuffling to the bathroom. He was going to take a shower, get rid of the morning wood he was carrying, and call Mike. They didn’t have class for another two days but he wanted to get a head start, and since Mike was his study partner they could go to the library together.

When he got out of the shower and picked up his phone he saw one missed call and another text. 

Jared called and texted him. Jensen thought that maybe he wasn’t the only one falling head over heels in love.

-You shouldn’t say those things unless you mean them. Now I have to drink away my sorrow. Jay-

Jensen smiled, if they kept this up he was going to get the highest phone bill ever and he wouldn’t even care.

He called Mike before texting Jared back, forcing himself to stay cool. Mike told him to meet him in the library in ten minutes, and Jensen walked out of the door one minute later.

He was walking down the hall when he started texting Jared back.

-You’re not legal, can’t drink. Are you as hung over as I am?- 

When Jensen got to the library Mike was already sitting at a table talking to a girl who was in their class last year. When Mike spotted Jensen he waved, and Jensen walked over to the table. 

“Hi Danneel, how was your summer?” Jensen asked politely.

“Great,” she said and turned towards Mike, “gotta bail though, see you tomorrow.” 

And then she walked off. Mike watched her leave and then turned to Jensen who was already unpacking his bag.

“You really weren’t kidding when you said we were going to study?” Mike asked, amused.

Jensen smiled, he knew Mike wasn’t really surprised. Jensen was always serious when it came to his education. He had been ever since he spent half a year taking double classes trying to make up for time he lost due to some stupid mistake. 

“Danneel said that you made the Dean’s List for last semester,” Mike said, practically glowing with pride.

Jensen shrugged, it was nice getting acknowledgement for his hard work, but that wasn’t why he was working so hard. 

 

A half hour later they were almost done working out a business plan they had to hand in for Professor Morgan’s class when Jensen’s phone vibrated.

-hung over yeah, freshmen party no-one cared about age. What are you doing up already?-

Jensen grinned as he read the text.

“That your crush”? Mike asked.

Jensen nodded, “He tried to call me last night, then texted me. And you were worried about me drunk dialing him,” Jensen couldn’t help but grin widely.

Mike smiled and shook his head, “Yeah, Chris said he felt your phone vibrate last night, saw that he called you. Figured that he’s as crazy about you as you are about him.”

Jensen just smiled and started texting back.

 

“So you settled in yet?” Jensen asked.

Jared had called him to see how he was doing. He had been back at school for two days now, and Chris and Mike kept teasing him about Jared. They kept saying that he was acting like a love sick puppy, worse thing was, Jensen knew it was true. He kept looking on his cell phone, seeing if Jared had texted him back yet. Today was no different, and when Jensen didn’t hear anything from Jared by 2 PM he started to worry. 

Then after dinner when Jensen was about to begin with his project, Jared called. The conversation started uneasy, but soon enough they were talking like they did back at the resort.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t get my own apartment. Didn’t want to, so now I’m living in a dorm. I’ve got the coolest roommate, his name is Chad and he’s a jerk,” Jared said, sounding thrilled about the fact. 

“And you’re happy about that?” Jensen said, changing the angle of the phone.

The thing was getting hot, not that that was strange, he had been talking to Jared for more than an hour. Maybe he should offer to call him back.

“Yeah man, no-one’s ever been a jerk to me before!” 

Jensen smiled, yeah, he could have guessed that, “Well if you want I can be a jerk to you from time to time.”

“No! I want you to be nice to me,” Jared squeaked, then he covered it up by coughing.

“Smooth Jay, really smooth,” Jensen said, smirking. 

“Hey, remind me again, why didn’t you realize I was asking you out?” Jensen didn’t even need to see Jared’s smirk to know it was there.

“Hey! In my defense you never asked me, ‘Jensen would you like to go out on a date?’ Then maybe I would have known what your intentions were,” Jensen said.

“Yeah well, who knew you would be so ignorant?” Jared replied, “Doesn’t matter, I think it’s cute.” 

Jensen thanked god that he was on the phone and that Jared couldn’t really see him blush. 

“I do want to continue, you know, dating you,” the seriousness in Jared’s voice startled Jensen a bit.

“Even if I’m a total tool who doesn’t even realize he’s dating someone?” Jensen grinned.

Jared laughed so hard that Jensen needed to keep the phone away from his ear. 

“Hey Jen, you almost done with whatever you doing? We’re going to grab a beer,” Chris yelled through the door.

“Who’s that?” Jared asked, and Jensen thought he might sound a bit jealous. 

“That’s Chris, I told you about him. Look I’ve got to go, talk to you later?”

“God I hope so.”

“Brownnoser.”

 

“So who was that on the phone just now?” Tom asked.

Jensen shrugged, he had told Chris and Mike about Jared, but he didn’t know if he wanted his other friends to know about him. He didn’t know how serious this was yet.

“Jensen’s got a boyfriend,” Chris said in a childlike voice, before Jensen could even answer.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jensen yelled.

Chris started laughing, “Come on, you’ve been texting with the guy since you arrived. I mean if he’s sending you a text message every 5 minutes, he might as well be your boyfriend.” 

Tom shared a look with Steve, and then they both looked at Jensen. 

“You met some dude during holiday?” Tom asked.

At the same time Steve said, “Dude, I thought you were staying with your parents this summer?”

Jensen shrugged and decided he’d better tell the whole story. These guys would never give up and he’d never hear the end of it. 

“But I thought you didn’t date rich guys,” Tom said, after a minute.

It was true, Jensen always told everyone who was willing to listen that he would never date a rich guy. Now he was thinking that, for Jared, he was willing to make an exception.

“Dude, you’ve kissed him once?” Steve asked, ignoring Tom’s glare.

“Yeah, well, he kept asking me out, and I apparently am very ignorant, cause he had to tell me on the third date that we were actually dating,” Jensen said, trying to sound cool.

Tom and Steve started laughing. Jensen was expecting this reaction; it was the same one he got from Chris and Mike.

“So you totally like him,” Chris stated, and there was no way Jensen could deny that with a straight face.

Especially since he felt his own face form a loopy grin when his phone alerted him to a new text from Jared.

 

That night, after a long day on campus, and with another early day tomorrow, Jensen settled in bed and called Jared.

“I can’t believe you’re in bed already,” Jared said, sighing.

‘I told you I have an early day tomorrow,” Jensen said, smirking because he can hear the rustle of sheets on Jared’s end of the line

“Does this count as pillow talk?” Jared asked.

Jensen smiled, it was already 11 PM and he really needed his sleep but he hadn’t talked to Jared yesterday so he wanted to call him today. He figured he could always sleep another time, and had called Jared. 

“Don’t think so,” Jensen said, yawning; he was really too tired to talk, “Tell me about your day.” 

“I told Chad I was gay,” Jared said, and Jensen knew this was a big deal for Jared.

Jared hadn’t told anyone he was gay yet, not even his friends from home. Jensen just prayed that Chad hadn’t been a jerk about it, like he was about most things.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Jared said, and Jensen could hear the smirk in his voice, “He asked if I was a pitcher or a catcher, he said I looked like a pitcher,” there was a high pitch in Jared’s voice that told Jensen he was having trouble stifling a laugh.

Jensen smiled, a light chuckle, he was too tired to do anything more than that. He really needed to sleep, but he liked talking to Jared too much.

“So I’m guessing he’s not that bad,” Jared said after a while, “Professor Singer told me he thinks I’ll be a good lawyer one day.” 

“See, I told you?” Jensen said, his voice heavy with sleep, “it was too early to worry about things like that.”

“Yeah well,” Jared said, Jensen could almost see him shrug.

Jared started talking about the place he discovered were you can apparently, eat ‘till you drop, for almost nothing. Jensen smiled, knowing Jared was just getting to know the college life. He listened to Jared’s voice, not really hearing what he was saying anymore, just enjoying the sound. He knew he should hang up, since he was drifting to sleep, but it was just so nice to hear Jared talk. 

 

When Jensen woke the next morning the phone was still near his ear and he had a text message.

-you didn’t reply, hang up. Hope you slept well.-

Jensen smiled, he didn’t even remember falling asleep.

-yeah, fell asleep, was tired. Srry-

He was really falling for this guy, and there no way he was able to stop it. 

 

***.  
It takes two weeks for Jared to clear things up enough for him to come and visit Jensen. Two weeks they spend texting each other silly, and calling every other day. 

Now Jared was arriving in less than an hour, and Jensen was freaking out. Sure they had gotten to know each other better, but that was over the phone. They hadn’t seen each other in two weeks, and Jensen feared that maybe Jared had built up a fantasy around him. That maybe when he got there Jensen would disappoint him. 

It felt a little strange dating over the phone. Almost as strange as it was having dates with Jared without Jensen knowing they were dates. And now Jensen didn’t know how to act when Jared was there in real life. Or at least, he was afraid he was going to act like the total tool he was.

“Dude, would you stop freaking out?” Chris said, mildly annoyed.

Jensen asked him to come over, help tidy things up and make sure that he didn’t go crazy. It wasn’t working.

“Do I look okay?” Jensen asked Chris.

“Like I told you a million times before, yes you look fine. A little freaked out but fine,” Chris said, smirking.

Jensen took a deep breath, “Okay then, I guess we can go pick him up.”

 

Half an hour later, Jensen’s breath caught when he saw Jared coming through the gate. He looked even better than Jensen remembered. He swallowed, and next to him he heard Chris giggle. 

“Is that him?”

Before Jensen could answer, Jared walked up to them. He looked like he was about to kiss Jensen, or pick him up and hug him, but he aborted the movement as soon as he saw Chris. Jared glared at Chris, and then looked at Jensen questioningly.

“Hey Jay,” Jensen said, wondering whether he should kiss him, deciding not to, just to be safe. 

“Who is this?” Jared asked, and Jensen thought that he might be sounding a little jealous.

Which confused him a little, Jared knew about Chris, right? He had told Jared about his friends.

“I’m Chris, Jensen’s buddy,” Chris said, holding out his hand to Jared.

Jared’s face broke out into a big smile as he shook Chris’s hand. Jensen just stood there, looking at him like the love sick puppy he basically was. 

The car ride back to the dorm was filled with Chris telling every embarrassing story about Jensen that he knew.  
Jared just smiled fondly at Jensen after the last story about Jensen puking over his desk in class. 

Chris left the two of them alone when they got to the dorm, and Jensen and Jared walked to Jensen’s room in comfortable silence. 

Well, at least partly comfortable. All Jensen could think about was how he had managed to get someone like Jared to like him. He couldn’t even remember what it was that he did, one day Jared just started hitting on him. He started feeling insecure about things right about the time they entered his building. Jared hadn’t made a move yet, hadn’t kissed him yet. Jensen was afraid that maybe Jared just came here to tell him the first couple of kisses were just a fluke. That Jared actually figured out that he was way out of Jensen’s league. 

He looked back at Jared as he opened the door to his room, feeling fear build up in the back of his throat. He let Jared in, walking in right behind him. 

Jensen closed the door and felt uncomfortable. He looked at Jared, this was the first time they were actually alone. It unnerved Jensen that he didn’t know what Jared was going to do. Jared hadn’t made a move yet, if he really did like Jensen he would have made a move, right? On the other hand, Jared had made all the moves until now, maybe he was just waiting for Jensen to do it.   
Jensen sighed, realizing they’d been staring at each other for quite some time now. How awkward.

“So I’m guessing there is a little misunderstanding,” Jared said.

Okay, Jensen thinks, here it goes. He’s going to tell me he doesn’t like me that way and that this summer and all those phone calls were just because he was feeling lonely.

“So I’m going to kiss you now, try not to freak out,” and then Jared moved in on Jensen and pressed his lips against his.

Jensen honest to god whimpered, and pulled Jared even closer, his hands tangled in Jared’s hair. 

Then Jared started licking and sucking at the spot between Jensen’s neck and shoulders. Jensen felt relief flow through his body, and he moaned, pushing his body against Jared’s more.

“God Jen you’re making me crazy, with those lips. Couldn’t wait to be alone with you. Oh god, been thinking about this every time I heard your voice,” Jared whispered.

Jensen just clawed at his back as Jared ground his hips against Jensen’s.  
They stood there, making out and grinding against each other, for god knows how long before Jared pulled away. Jensen moved with him, not wanting to lose the contact. 

“You’re so god damn hot,” Jared whispered, placing his hand against Jensen’s cheek. 

Jensen closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He stopped analyzing how much he liked Jared, mostly because kissing Jared took all his focus. But now he was afraid that he had to admit that he had the biggest crush on the guy.

“I’m glad you liked Chris, we’re going out tonight with him and Mike,” Jensen said, just to have something to say that doesn’t start with, do you know how gay I am for you?

Jared grinned,” Who says I want to share your attention with them?”

Jensen felt a little bit special, and then there were a million butterflies in his stomach.

“We could do something else,” Jensen said, contemplating what the hell they could do.

He figured Jared had the jet-set life life that most rich spoiled kids did. How the hell could Jared hang out here for a week and not be bored out of his skull? It worried Jensen, cause he didn’t want Jared to get bored with him already.

“No we can go, I wonder what your friends are like. Are they a little bit like my friends?” Jared asked.

Jensen shook his head. He remembered Jared’s friends, the spoiled little brats. No Jensen’s friends were nothing like them. 

When they arrived at Chris and Mike’s almost half an hour later, Jensen practically glowed. Jared had just spent almost 15 minutes making out with him; discovering every part of his mouth and body that made him moan, seeing how long he had to suck at a certain spot to get a hickey to form. It turned out it didn’t take long, now Jensen had multiple hickeys from his ear to his shoulder. Because it turned out that Jared sucking there made Jensen moan and writhe against him. 

Mike opened the door, eyeing Jared, “Dude you’re tall.”

Jared just smiled and pushed past Mike. Jensen thought that that was the smartest way of dealing with Mike. Jensen followed and then was greeted by Chris hugging him. 

“So Jen, did you get rid of the awkwardness with a long make out session?” Chris slurred, and Jensen wondered how he could be drunk already.

“No,” Jared said, smiling, “he’s still plenty awkward, it’s part of his charm.” 

Jensen blinked, and then they were all sitting comfortably on the couch. Why was it that Jensen got to be awkward, and Jared just fitted in with his friends? 

They ate dinner together and then went out to a bar. It was a normal Friday night for Jensen, except Jared was right there. Jared leaned against Jensen and listened to Mike and Chris arguing. Then Tom and Steve joined them and they were complete.

“Come on dude, remember when Jensen just had to buy that indoor pool,” Chris asked, laughing, and Jensen glared at him.

“Wait, Jensen had an indoor pool?” Jared asked, casually placing his arm around Jensen.

Jensen thought that maybe his friends making fun of him wasn’t that bad, as long as Jared just kept on touching him. 

“I had extra money to spend and no idea how to spend it,” Jensen explained.

“No, you thought it would help you pick up dudes,” Mike yelled.

Jensen wanted to crawl into a corner and die. It was bad enough they were telling embarrassing stories, now they were talking about how desperate Jensen was.

“It worked too, he picked up that dude, what’s his face, the one who managed to get all Jensen’s credits cards taken away by his dad,” Tom chimed in.

Jensen felt Jared’s arm tighten for a moment, then it loosened again. He wondered if maybe it was just his imagination. 

“Well it’s a good thing he’s got a rich boyfriend now huh?” Chris said, winking at Jared.

And Jensen almost choked on his beer. He and Jared were just dating, no one had ever used the word boyfriend. 

But Jared just smiled, “Yeah, it is.” 

“Hey remember that time Chris braided his hair to impress that girl?” Tom said, interrupting the sappy moment.

And Jensen leaned against Jared, laughing; he had photos of that.

They spent the night having a lot of fun. Jensen stopped drinking as soon as he saw how drunk his friends were getting. He figured one of them should be the designated driver. Also he didn’t want to be passed out drunk the first night Jared stayed over.

And it was amazing that Jensen didn’t freak out about that until the drive home. 

Jared was staying over.

Jensen hadn’t thought about it, where was Jared going to sleep? On the couch, it would be awkward to let him sleep on the couch if Jared was expecting to sleep in Jensen’s bed. Jensen tried to decide whether it would be less awkward than assuming Jared was going to sleep in his bed and then finding out that Jared didn’t want that. 

He was still mulling over that fact when he was walking into his building, shoulder to shoulder with Jared. Jared was leaning against Jensen to steady himself and Jensen wondered how much he had drunk. 

He fumbled a little with the key to his room, but that was just because Jared was right behind him, breathing on his neck. When he finally managed to get the door open, he and Jared stumbled inside, almost falling over the threshold. 

Jared started giggling as Jensen turned to close the door. When he turned back to face Jared, he was greeted by a pair of lips on his.   
Jared started licking his way inside Jensen’s mouth before Jensen registered that they were kissing. He grinned, grabbing a hand full of Jared’s hair, pulling him closer. He fought the urge to wrap his legs around Jared.   
Then Jared placed his hands on his ass and pulled him closer, crotch against crotch. 

“Ngh, Jen ‘m going to show you exactly how hot you are,” Jared whispered and cut off, moaning, when Jensen wrapped one leg around him.

Jensen’s hands were on Jared’s neck, playing with the little curls on his neck. Jared tried to pull Jensen closer, his hands pushing against Jensen’s butt. Jensen broke away, looking Jared straight in the eyes, Jared’s breath harsh against his lips.

Jared took one of Jensen’s hands in his, unwrapping his arm from his neck, placing it against his crotch. 

“This is how hot you make me,” Jared breathed.

Jensen shuddered against the touch, and palmed Jared’s cock. Jared moved his hands to lean against the door, leaning next to Jensen’s head. Jensen looked down at his hand on Jared’s jeans, popping the button open and pulling down the zipper. Jared’s breath caught, and Jensen looked up to see the pure want in Jared’s eyes.

Then Jared closed his eyes, “Oh Jen,” he whispered.

Before Jensen’s brain could catch up with his actions, Jensen was on his knees. He was pulling down Jared’s pants and mouthing his cock through his boxers. Jensen was filled with sudden need; he wanted Jared not only to see stars, but the whole goddamn universe. Jared’s hand moved to the back of his head, pulling him back.

“You don’t,” Jared began, then licked his lips, “we can go slow.” 

Jensen could tell that Jared didn’t really want him to stop, but also didn’t want him to freak out. He looked up at Jared, showing all his want, and leaned forward to lick the boxer clad cock.   
Jared’s eyes went wide before he closed his eyes and moaned, pushing Jensen’s head forward.

Jensen’s hands were on Jared’s hips, holding him in place, pushing down his boxers. Jared’s cock bobbed up as soon as it left the confinement of the boxers. Jensen licked the head, tasting the bitter precum on it. 

For one moment he stopped to consider if he really wanted to go this far already, the thought was soon forgotten as Jared moaned and bucked his hips forward.   
Jensen swallowed Jared’s cock, swirling circles around the head with his tongue and just enjoying the thick feel of it in his mouth. Jensen took in as much as he could, almost gagging taking down the last part, the noise it drew from Jared made it totally worth it though.

Jensen lost it, started bobbing his head, licking, sucking and panting around Jared’s cock. It didn’t take long for Jared to make a strangled noise, pull out of Jensen’s mouth, and come all over his face. 

Jensen wiped his face on his shirt and looked up at Jared, who was leaning his forehead against the door, his eyes closed and panting. 

Then he opened his eyes and yanked Jensen up, pushed him back against the door and shoved his hands down his jeans. Jensen was coming in a few quick strokes, panting and clawing at Jared’s back. 

They stood there against the door, pressed against each other, coming down from their high. Then Jared pulled away, taking Jensen’s hands in his.

“Ugh need sleep, bed,” he grumbled.

Jensen smiled, pulling Jared towards his bed. Jared lay down and Jensen moved to the bathroom to clean up the cum and throw his pants in the washer. When he walked back into the room, Jared’s clothes were on the ground and Jared was snuggled under the covers. Jensen smiled, stepping into the bed and lying down next to Jared. Somehow it was less awkward than he imagined.

***.  
The first thing Jensen realized when he woke up was that there was a warm body pressed against his back. He shifted a little, realizing it was Jared. He and Jared had sex last night, well not real sex but they both came so it counted as sex in Jensen’s mind. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jared whispered in his ear.

Jensen smiled and shifted closer to Jared, “That this is very different from falling asleep with you on the phone.”

Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck, and Jensen let out a very unmanly screech and started giggling.   
Jared flipped him over so that he was on his back, and climbed on top of him. Then he was kissing him with passion and insistence. His lips pried Jensen’s lips apart and he delved inside. Jensen moaned, cupping the back of Jared’s head with his hand as he kissed back.   
Their tongues started dueling and stroking against each other.   
Just when Jensen was really getting into it, Jared moved on from Jensen’s mouth and began kissing and biting trail down the length of Jensen’s neck.   
Jensen closed his eyes, arching against Jared’s body. Groaning at the exquisite touch of Jared’s teeth against his skin, the wetness of his tongue as it licked his way up and down his neck.   
Then Jared pulled back and grinned.

“Dude, you giggled,” Jared said, all smiles, like he wasn’t just molesting Jensen.

Jensen wondered, is it even molesting when the other person wants it?   
Then Jared rolled off Jensen, leaning on his elbow, and looked at him.

“You know, I’m happy I came here,” Jared said.

Jensen was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under Jared’s gaze. He stretched and grinned, looking at him from the corners of his eyes. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

“You’re really different here than at the resort,” Jared sighed, his fingers tracing non existent lines on Jensen’s stomach. 

“I am?” 

Jared nodded, “You’re more relaxed, more yourself it seems. You’re not so worried about what people think.” 

Jensen looked at Jared for a long time, and then decided that Jared was serious.

“I’m really not that concerned about what people think. I just don’t hang out with people, because I don’t like most people at the resort. It is just a job, not my life. My life is here.”

“But your family is back there, I mean you’ve lived there for quite some time right?” Jared asked, and he seemed interested.

“We used to live here, in Texas, before my dad started the business. In California I only interact with the rich people, which isn’t as much fun as you might think. I can practically feel they think they’re better than me.”

Jared snorted and Jensen smiled at him, “I know you don’t think that”.

“I don’t, but I get it, sort of. College is hard for me sometimes, I’m beginning to realize how much my parents controlled my life and how much they protected me,” Jared said, his eyes glazing over, “I’m also beginning to realize that it might be better if I didn’t listen to them every now and then,” then he leaned in and kissed Jensen. 

His hands moved over Jensen’s body, caressing every part of it; Jensen moaned, letting Jared control the kiss. Then his hands skittered over Jensen’s side and Jensen squirmed. 

“You’re so totally the girl,” Jared grinned, breaking the serious mood they were just in. 

“Am not,” Jensen said, pecking Jared on his lips before moving out of the bed to get dressed. 

Jared did the same, “You are. Chris said you freaked out about what to wear and everything,” he said, a big smile on his lips.

“I’m gonna kill those guys,” Jensen grumbled, pulling on his shirt.

Jared just leaned back against the wall and looked at Jensen with a content smile on his face. And Jensen couldn’t stop looking at him. Jensen never thought that he would find someone like Jared at the resort. He never thought that he would fall in love with someone like Jared.  
Jensen normally didn’t like rich people, even if he was one himself.

 

Later that day Jensen took Jared to hang around on campus, showing him all the places he had bored him with endlessly over the phone already. Like his favorite reading tree, and yes Jensen actually said reading tree, and yes it made Jared giggle like a girl. Then he showed him the library, including the favorite make out place, or so Jensen heard; until today he had never used it. And finally he took him to the best on campus hang out, McGintey’s, which was actually a sandwich store. 

When they walked in Jensen remembered that today Chris was working the midday shift. Chris greeted them with a big grin and pointed them to a booth there Tom was already sitting.

“This is our day time hang out,” Jensen explained as he sat down.

Tom grinned, then winced at the both of them, “So are you guys as hung over as I am?” 

Jared smiled and shook his head. Jensen just looked at him with a small affectionate smile on his lips. He and Jared weren't hung over, at all. 

“Oh god would you two just stop glowing, you’re giving me a head ache,” Mike grumbled, sliding in next to Tom.

Chris brought them coffee, looking at Jared, “I didn’t know how you wanted it, so it’s regular.”

Jared nodded, “Regular is fine.”

Jensen leaned back as Jared slid his arm over Jensen’s shoulders. They sat like that for a while just watching Mike and Tom banter a bit.

“What do you think Jens, Molly hot for me or what?” Mike asked, turning to Jensen.

Jensen smiled, he knew Mike wanted Molly. But then again Mike wanted everything that was wearing a skirt.

“Mike if you start dating Molly you’d be M and M, and I can’t even begin to explain how wrong that is.”

Jared laughed so loud that Jensen could feel the whole bench shake with it.

‘Dude, we’re J and J,” Jared said, pulling Jensen closer.

Jensen just shifted closer, “I know, that’s why I started dating you in the first place, I think it’s cute.” Jensen stated, then he looked back at Mike again, “Come on dude, Molly would never be with a guy who fucks everything that moves.”

Jared gasped at the so called insult, and Mike glared at Jensen.

“I do not fuck everything that moves,” Mike said, looking at Tom, who snorted, “I don’t!”

“Man, if Tom was wearing a skirt you’d be hitting on him.” 

Tom glared at Jensen, maybe because he just suggested that Tom would wear a skirt. 

Then Mike replied, “At least I’m not the one getting butt fucked.” 

“Who says he’s the one getting butt fucked?” Jared said, before Jensen could even reply.

Jensen thought he might suffer from whiplash, he turned to Jared that fast. Jared gave him a heated look before grinning broadly at Tom and Mike who just looked shocked.

“Too much information guys,” Tom said, flailing his arms around.

“So Jay, how’s college treating you?” Mike said, changing the subject.

Jensen sat back, listening to Jared talk about college. He had heard most of it before over the phone, but he was content listening to Jared. He liked how Jared fitted in with his friends. Jensen knew his friends did their best to make Jared feel at ease, but it was nice to see they actually liked Jared.   
At first Jensen was afraid that Jared might be shy or embarrassed, but now he thought that was stupid. Jared was the most confident man Jensen had ever met. And that was saying a lot. Maybe it was because Jared always got what he wanted, because it really seemed that way. 

Chris joined them after his shift was over, pulling up a chair. 

“So Jay, you’re staying for a week?” Chris asked, casually.

Jared nodded.

“No family to visit?”

Jensen glared at Chris. He had told Chris about Jared’s family and how scared he was that Jared would never be allowed to date him. He didn’t expect Chris to bring that up this fast. Jensen was used to Chris defending him, but really he could take care of himself. 

“No family I want to visit,” Jared mumbled.

Jensen looked sideways at Jared. Jared’s jaw was set and he looked a little upset. Then he looked back at Chris, trying to see where this was going, maybe cutting the conversation off if he needed too. 

“Oh,” Chris just said, giving Jensen a meaningful look.

Jensen felt rather than saw Jared shrug and then pull him closer, “Plus I wanted to spent time with Jensen some more. He’s much more fun here than he when he’s working.” 

Now all three of Jensen’s friends laughed.

“Actually he’s not, he’s just more relaxed now that you’re here,” Tom said, and Jensen kicked him under the table. 

Jared just looked at him with a soft look in his eyes. Jensen felt a little uncomfortable under that gaze, but then Jared leaned in and kissed him softly. Just his lips touching Jensen’s, nothing fancy.

“I’m just happy that I’m getting to know him better,” Jared whispered, pulling back, his eyes locking with Jensen’s.

His friends started making kissing noises. Jensen looked down, a blush creeping up his cheeks; he can’t remember the last time he was like this with a guy. He doesn’t know if he ever was.

All five of them walked out of McGintey’s laughing; it was like every other day, only Jared was there with them. 

“Look,” Jensen started walking next to Jared, “Mike and I have this report that needs to be done. We’re heading towards the library, you can go back to my apartment, or Mike and Chris are willing to keep you company,” Jensen felt a little uncomfortable as he was saying that. 

Jared smiled at him, “Oh that’s great, I have some work to do for class, I can join you in the library. I have to get my stuff from your room though.”

“You’re sure?” Jensen asked, and Jared nodded at him, beaming.

“Dude, know what you’re getting into? Mike and Jen are pretty intense when they get into geek mode,” Chris said, smiling, clapping Jared’s shoulder.

Jared shrugged, “I’ve seen Jensen work, he is focused on what he wants. I admire that in a guy, maybe he can help me focus on my work since I always seem to make a mess of things.” 

Jensen smiled, he could totally see Jared trying to focus on work and getting distracted by random things.

“So you guys get the stuff, and I’ll see you at the library?” Mike asked and Jensen nodded.

Jared held Jensen’s hand when they walked back to Jensen’s room and it felt kind of nice. They walked in silence, just enjoying the comfort that was growing between them. Jensen could hardly believe that Jared had only been there for two days; to Jensen it seemed like Jared belonged there, with him.

When they got to his room Jensen opened the door and let Jared in, and walked in himself. He could no longer resist, and pressed himself to Jared, kissing the other man hungrily. He just wanted to wrap himself around Jared, marking him.

“Can’t believe you, wanted to kiss you all day,” Jared mumbled, pulling Jensen closer if that was even possible, “You were so cute with your friends.”

Jensen moaned as Jared’s hands roamed towards his ass, pulling their groins together. They stood there, rocking against each other, when Jensen’s phone vibrated.

-Stop molesting your boy and get your ass here-

Jensen smiled, “We should go; Mike’s getting impatient.” 

Jared smiled, pulling Jensen close for one last kiss, and then they got the stuff they need. 

 

When they arrived at the library almost 15 minutes later, Mike gave them a knowing look. Jensen blushed a little and set down his laptop on the table. 

Jared sat down next to him, taking out his own laptop, “I have to prepare for a fake trial,” he explained, “My client is blamed for committing a murder, I don’t thinks he’s done it though.” 

Jensen smiled; Jared was talking about this like it was real. 

“Okay that was the most you’re allowed to talk,” Mike said, giving both of them a stern look.

Jensen was thankful that at least Mike was still focused on their work. 

“I get it. Shutting up now,” Jared said, sharing an amused look with Jensen.

And he actually did, shut up that is. They worked there in almost complete silence, except for when Mike and Jensen discussed something about their work. 

“I have never gotten so much work done,” Jared said, glowing, when they walked out of the library almost two hours later, “I think I deserve a reward. Maybe we should go out get a drink?” 

Jensen didn’t want to get a drink, he had been sharing Jared with his friends all day, he wanted some alone time with the man. 

Mike seemed to sense that because he said, “Nah Jay, maybe later today, I have to get back, maybe have my weekly shower,” and then he winked at Jensen. 

Jared pouted, so Jensen leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Don’t worry, you’ll get your reward,” then nipped at his earlobe.

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and practically ran back to Jensen’s building. 

Jared almost jumped Jensen before he even managed to open the door. Before Jensen knew what was going on he was pressed up against the door with Jared licking and sucking at his neck. 

“You shouldn’t say things like that,” Jared mumbled, grinding his hips against Jensen.

Jensen just grinned, turning around with Jared’s body pressed against him. Jared moaned as his cock ground against Jensen’s ass. Jared pressed his lips against the back of Jensen’s neck.

“I think we should slow down a little bit,” Jared murmured against the back of his neck. 

And Jensen thought, “Wait, what?”   
He could feel Jared against his back; he could feel his arousal against him. Why would he want to take things slow? Jensen just stood there as the door swung open, he didn’t know how to react. What did Jared want from him?

Jared seemed to sense Jensen’s discomfort, and turned him around so they were facing.

“Come on Jen, I feel like we’ve been like this forever, like we’re together. But we’re not, we’ve been- god Jen,” Then Jared kissed him again. 

And Jensen was confused, what did Jared want from him?

Jensen pushed Jared away, walking back inside, sitting down on the bed. 

“I’m sorry Jen, didn’t mean to piss you off,”

Jensen shrugged, “I’m not angry,” he was hurt god damn it. 

“I’m just saying we should slow down, I don’t want to crash and burn, Jen, I like you too much.”

Jensen looked at Jared; he seemed so insecure, Jensen hadn’t seen him like this. He looked away. Deep down inside he knew that Jared was right. They were moving fast.  
Jensen let himself fall back on the bed, pulling Jared with him.

“Does that mean no sex?” Jensen sighed.

“No sex,” Jared agreed.

They lay next to each other for a while, when Jared started talking again, “I’m so comfortable down here, with you and your friends, it scares me.”

Jensen leaned up a little so that he could look at Jared, “It’s normal right, being comfortable around friends?”

“That’s it Jen, I’m not even comfortable with my friends. And then I meet yours and I just… It’s weird.” 

“But in a good way, right?” Jensen asked, leaning his head against Jared’s chest.

Jared stroked Jensen’s hair, “Yeah in a good way.” 

 

***.  
The next morning, Jared and Jensen met up with Tom and Mike. They had decided they would go to the carnival. Not that Jensen really liked carnivals, but when he heard that Jared had never been to one he decided that they had to go. 

So now they were meeting up with Tom and Mike, who were going to go anyway and asked them to come with. 

“I’m driving,” Mike announced, trying to get the keys away from Jensen.

Jensen just turned, holding the keys away from Mike, “Oh no, you’re not. Last time you drove it ended with Steve crying on the backseat,” he said, glaring at his friend.

“Steve is just a big pussy, plus he isn’t here.”

Jensen intensified his glare, “I want me and Jared to arrive there alive.” Then he turned to Tom, “You drive.”

“Oh right, don’t let me get in the way of your gay love,” Tom mumbled.

Jensen laughed when he saw the surprised look on Jared’s face. He kept on forgetting that Jared wasn’t used to this. He didn’t know how he and his friends treated each other. Just like he didn’t know the funny facts that Jensen knew, like how stepping in the car with Mike was suicide. Or that Tom hated driving because he hit a pigeon once, and that Steve was the biggest girl Jensen had ever met, even though Jensen’s the gay one. 

Jensen’s smile went softer as he realized that Jared would probably find all that out for himself.

They got in the back of the car together. Jared’s hand was on Jensen’s thigh, and Jensen felt more relaxed than he had been in ages.

“I’ve seen carnivals in movies before. Are they like in the movies? George, my friend, says they’re dirty so I couldn’t go,” Jared said, as he told Mike why he’d never been to a carnival.

“No dirtier than Mike’s bathroom,” Tom murmured, and Jensen threw his head back laughing, because hell it was true.

“Plus carni’s are easy, boy or girl,” Mike said as they pulled into the parking lot. 

Jared smiled at Mike; and Jensen glared.

“If I see you anywhere near a carni,” he growled, because carni’s are easy and Jared is well, yeah, he is eye candy.

Jared ignored him, which was probably the best way to deal with Jensen’s jealousy anyway, and got out of the car. 

“I think we should start with cotton candy,” Mike declared, and Jensen and Tom shared a look, they remembered the last time Mike got his hands on sugar based candy.

Let’s just say that the petting zoo will never be the same again. 

 

Half an hour later, Mike and Jared were happily eating the pink sweetness, already becoming hyper as they were waiting in line.

“Do I really want to go on the Ferris wheel with you?” Jensen asked as Jared nuzzled his neck, getting him sticky with cotton candy. 

“You can always go with Tom,” Jared stated, throwing the last of his candy away.

Mike jumped on Jared’s back yelling, “Yeah we can go together.” 

“And have you two get yourselves killed by falling out of the damn thing? No thank you,” Jensen said, pulling Jared away from Mike and into a basket.

“Sourpuss,” Jared grinned, then yelled at Mike, “See you when we get down.”

“What? Go down, you can’t do that, that’s illegal!” 

Jensen just smirked and gave him the finger, Mike was one crazy fucker. 

“Is it really illegal to go down on you right now?” Jared asked, and Jensen did a full body shiver.

“Jared,” he warned, as Jared started sucking that spot behind his ear. “No sex,” he said, pushing Jared back a little.

Jared just moved his attention to Jensen’s mouth, sucking and biting Jensen’s bottom lip. Jensen gave himself a couple of seconds to enjoy the attention before he pulled away.

“Come on Jen, kissing is, holy mother of god,” Jared said as he opened his eyes, “what a view.”

Jensen nodded, he’d seen it before. Jared lay his head on Jensen’s shoulder and held his hand. They both sat there like that, enjoying the view and each other. 

“So what’s your favorite memory from a carnival?” Jared asked after a while. `

“Uh, when I was eight, my dad took me here. It was the first time I went on the Ferris wheel.” 

Jared grinned, “You went to the carnival a lot?” 

“Every year, before we got the resort,” Jensen said, feeling a little sad; he missed those days.

Jared smiled at him sweetly, tilted his head and kissed Jensen’s neck, “I can totally see little Jensen hyper on cotton candy.”

Jensen moved his head so that his lips could meet Jared’s, the sweet taste of cotton candy on his lips, in his mouth.

“Yeah, I love cotton candy,” he whispered, before deepening the kiss. 

They made out until an uncomfortable cough from the man operating the machine brought them back to reality.   
Jensen couldn’t remember the last time he was this embarrassed

Five minutes later Tom and Mike were down also.

“We totally saw you two drooling over each other,” Mike said, “It’s sick.” 

Jared smiled, “One of the greatest things about being gay Mike, “Jared said, wrapping an arm around Mike and leaning in close, “is that guys are always willing.”

Jensen laughed so hard his sides hurt. No-one ever managed to leave Mike speechless. Jensen thought he might love this guy. 

“Okay, next stop the magic mirrors,” Tom said, breaking the silence.

At the end of the day Jensen walked back to the car holding a big stuffed bear. Jared had won it shooting ducks and gave it to him. Mike and Tom made fun of how cliché it was. 

“So hmpf djo lkd tway,” Mike said, his mouth full with hot dog. 

“Try that again,” Jared said, smirking. 

“So how did you like today?” Mike said again after swallowing.

Jared pulled Jensen closer, nuzzling his neck, “I loved it.”

Jensen smiled, thinking he might replace his favorite carnival memory with today. 

 

Two days later Jensen was still in somewhat in awe at how comfortable things were with Jared around. It was getting easy to forget that he’d known Jared for a month. So when the days flew by like they were nothing, Jensen was still a bit surprised.  
He never was that way with a guy. Okay Jensen didn’t have that much experience; he had only had two boyfriends. But with both of them he was quite uncomfortable the first three months. He wanted to tell Jared that, but figures that if he did he would be embarrassed and become uncomfortable, making the whole point moot. 

They spent most of their time hanging with Chris, Mike, Steve and Tom or making out at some private spot. 

Jensen can honestly say that he now has great make out memories of every place he likes on campus.

The library: Jared was looking for a book on criminal law and Jensen wanted to help him. He ended up pushed up against the books with Jared sucking a hickey just below his jaw. 

His reading tree: Jared had suggested that they should spend some time there. Knowing how much Jensen liked reading. Jensen could hardly concentrate on the book and gave up, straddling Jared’s lap and kissing him until breathing became a necessity. 

McGintey’s: bathroom, Jensen isn’t even going into the details. 

Jensen lay on his bed, Jared’s chest against his back. He thought about the last couple of days when Jared’s phone started vibrating, again.

“Jay, is there a reason why your phone has been vibrating since seven AM?” Jensen asked, thinking that two hours of not commenting on it was more than enough.

He could feel Jared’s shrug, “My parents are calling.”

Jensen turned around so that he could look Jared in the eyes. Jared’s face was set stubbornly, and his eyes shone with a mixture of sadness and anger.

“You should answer,” Jensen stated.

Jared shook his head and Jensen could see determination in his eyes.

“Come on, they’re your parents,” Jensen said.

Of course they were Jared’s parents; the parents that probably hated him for making their son gay. Or for making Jared date beneath their class.   
Why was he defending them, especially since he didn’t know why Jared was angry at them? 

“You have no idea how they are,” Jared said, pulling Jensen closer. 

Jensen could feel the tension in his boyfriend’s body. Was it okay for him to think of Jared as his boyfriend? He wondered about that, and then the phone started vibrating again. 

“Tell me,” He whispered, nuzzling closer to Jared, hoping it would comfort him.

“It’s, they’re stubborn, and they don’t care if their children are happy.”

And damn it Jensen had no idea how he should react to that, mostly because his heart was in a death grip of fear. Of course in the back of his mind Jensen always knew that Jared’s parents would never approve of him. But he just figured that even though they have a problem with it they would eventually want Jared to be happy. 

Jensen realized that he had been quiet for a while when Jared’s muscles flexed and his hands moved towards Jensen chin, lifting his head so that he could look at him. Jared’s eyes were serious and bright. 

“They’re assholes, and try to control me and my brother.” 

It took Jensen a while to process what Jared just said, the anger in his voice startling him a bit. 

“I’m not going to do whatever they want me to just because they think status is important.”

Jensen could feel Jared’s anger almost radiate through his body. He wanted to take that anger away. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t directed at him. Jensen felt that there was hurt underneath that anger.

“Jay,” Jensen said, not really knowing what he was going to say.

“I know, they suck and they will always be my parents, but right now I just don’t want to talk about them. I’m here, with you, in bed, I can think of better things to do,” Jared said, grinning, leaning down to kiss Jensen. 

 

Later that day Mike and Jared were off goofing around somewhere when Jensen sat down with Chris.

“What’s up?” Chris asked, looking at Jensen intensely.

“What are you talking about?”

Jensen knew exactly what his friend was talking about. He had been upset all day, well maybe not upset, but not normal either. It was the thing with Jared’s parents that wouldn’t leave his mind, leaving him on edge. Yeah that was it, he was on edge.

“Dude you’ve been squinting and fidgeting all day. It’s making you look like Mister Burns from the Simpsons.”

He laughed then grimaced, he was looking like Mister Burns around Jared, that must have been… attractive. 

“I uh, I told you about Jared’s parents, right?” 

Jensen figured he could confide in Chris with this. Chris would keep his mouth shut about it, and maybe even give him some good advice.

“Yeah,” Chris answered.

Jensen thought about what he should tell Chris. The things that were going through his mind, or the conversation he had with Jared this morning? Cause the two things weren’t necessarily related. 

Chris spoke before he could, “Jared hasn’t told them about the two of you yet, has he?”

Jensen shook his head, so not the issue.

“No, he… they called this morning and he refused to pick up because he was angry with them.”

Chris nodded, then frowned, “Why would you be upset about that? Jen, he is here with you because he wants to be, nothing can change that, not even a fight with his parents.” 

Jensen shook his head, “I don’t even know what the fight was about dude. Except, Jared said that they controlled his life or something. It’s not the issue here. I mean they… they are his parents and when… if he even decided to tell them and they don’t accept. I-I don’t want to be that guy.”

Chris looked confused, and Jensen didn’t even know if he understood himself. He just knew what he felt, and right now it was anxious as all hell. He didn’t know what was scarier; thinking Jared liked him enough to fight with his parents for him, or the thought that he might be reading too much into this and he actually was just a toy to pass time with. 

“Jen,” Chris sighed, “It doesn’t matter; in the end we all die.” 

Chris always said that, whenever Jensen was worrying about things in the future, things he couldn’t have any effect on. Jensen knew it was Chris, his way of saying let it go man, just enjoy your life one day at a time. And he wanted to, really but sometimes he was scared of what might happen.

“Nothing will happen if you do nothing, and then you’ll end up sitting through the game,” Chris said, smiling.

Jensen thought that was true, but that didn’t take away the fact that he worried. He was about to tell Chris this much, when Jared slumped down next to him.

“What game?” He asked, looking excitedly from Jensen to Chris and back again. 

“No game, just life,” Chris said, smiling at Jensen before getting up and walking away.

“Okay dude someone has to say it, your friends are weird,” Jared said, leaning in on Jensen and kissing his neck. 

“No weirder than you,” Jensen said leaning in to the touch, seeing something in the corner of his eyes, “Dude, what is in your hair?”

“Marshmallows,” Jared said, his grin big, “Mike showed me how to make smores.” 

Jensen looked around, looking for Mike, “How the hell did you?” and then his eyes found Mike. 

Mike was standing in the middle of the room with two candles on the table in front of him and a mouth full. That explained it. 

“We ended up throwing the things at each other,” Jared explained, pulling away from Jensen a little.

Jensen looked at him, did a double take. There where white spots all over Jared’s face and Jensen wanted to bet that if he touched them they would be sticky.

“Dude you got marshmallow all over your face?” 

Jared nodded, smiling, then his pupils narrowed and he leaned in, “Want to lick it off?” he whispered, his voice dark.

Jensen did the best imitation of a startled fish, or at least he thought so. Jared just smiled and then kissed Jensen on the lips. Jensen just raised an eyebrow.

Then they heard a caveman-like growl and both turned around to look where the sound came from. Mike stood there holding Chris upside down while Chris stuffed his face with marshmallows.

“Stop eating my white power bitch,” Mike yelled.

Jared turned towards Jensen, “Like I said, morons.”

Jensen shrugged and licked his lips. And damn it he can taste marshmallows on them. 

 

The rest of the week flew by and before Jensen knew it he was making out with his boyfriend (yes, he can say boyfriend, he asked Jared) in the milling of a crowded airport. He always hated people who did that, but now he understood.

“Call me when your plane lands,” he said as the speakers announced the final boarding call. 

Jared smiled at him and gave him one final peck on his lips before picking up his hand luggage, “Tell Mike he’s a moron for me,” and then he was gone.

Jensen stood there until the plane took off, and then he went back to the dorm. There were some reports he needed to hand in, and he needed to gloat about the fact that he had the best boyfriend ever. Even if he was going to miss Jared, he knew they would see each other whenever they had time. 

 

***.  
One week of nightly phone calls and so many texts that Jensen was beginning to have nightmares about his phone bill later, Jensen was boarding a plane. He was visiting Jared at his college.   
Jensen was a little bit nervous, he didn’t really know what to expect. Sure he heard stories about Jared’s friends, Jared actually talked a lot about his new friends, but still.  
They did seem nice and all, it wasn’t that. He was just nervous about meeting them in person.  
As Jensen was waiting for his bags at luggage reclaim, he wondered if Jared felt the same way when he came to visit. If he did, then he had that on top of the first time seeing each other after the resort stress, and Jensen felt sorry for him.  
The thought was soon forgotten when his phone vibrated. 

-I miss you. Is it me or is that plane slow?-

Jensen smiled and was about to reply when his phone vibrated again.

-Been here for almost an hour. Drank 2 much coffee. Thought I’d warn you-

Jared must really be bored. At least Jensen had Chris to keep him company when he had to pick Jared up at the airport. Right now Jensen was thankful that Jared was alone.

Five minutes later he made it two steps into the waiting area when there was a big body wrapped around him. Jensen dropped his bag to return the hug, and tilted his head up so he could see Jared’s face. Jared smiled at him brightly, and then they were kissing. Jared kissed him like he was the last drop of water and Jared just came from the desert.

“God,” Jared whispered barely pulling back, “does it always take that long to get your bags?”

“No I actually walked around a bit and talked to random people walking by me to keep you on edge,” Jensen said against Jared’s lips.

“You’re evil,” Jared said, pulling away and taking one of Jensen’s bags

They walked towards the car in silence. When they got there Jensen stopped in shock for moment. That thing that Jared was putting his bags into could hardly be called a car. It was more like a big pile of old metal on four wheels. The paint was letting go, and there was a big crack in one of the side windows. Jensen got a creepy feeling that if someone kicked it or threw the trunk closed a little too hard the whole thing would just collapse. 

“You like it?” Jared asked, smiling proudly at Jensen.

Jensen swallowed; what should he do, tell the truth or lie? Either way he was screwed. He decided to go with sarcasm, you could never go wrong with sarcasm.

“Sure, what’s not to like?”

Jared almost glowed when Jensen said this, and answered, “The fact that I worked to pay for it.”

Jensen knew that Jared had taken a job at the college library to pay for little things. He didn’t want to feel like he depended on his parents, but there was no way he could have bought this car with that money.

“Yeah, so my co-worker at the library said I could have it if I helped him paint his house. And then some guys at the garage said they would make it drivable if I helped them clean up,” Jared explained as he got into the car. 

Jensen laughed a little. It turned out that Jared made friends easily, with or without money. People just took one look into those adorable puppy eyes and felt for the guy. Now he was trying the whole broke student thing and people took pity. It was hardly fair, but Jensen did think that it was funny.   
Plus it made life for Jared pretty easy.

“That’s cool,” Jensen told Jared.

“Yeah, so this baby is actually totally mine.”

Turns out that Jared is even a worse driver than Mike. It took half an hour to get to Jared’s dorm, and Jensen figured that half an hour took three years of his life.   
So when they arrived, Jensen stepped out of the car quickly, and had to fight the urge not to drop to his knees and thank whoever was up there for not killing him. 

“You okay?” Jared asked as he got out of the car.

Jensen nodded, “Yes, just excited to meet your friends.”

The first person he met was Chad, who shared a room with Jared. Then they went and picked up Nicole, who was Chad’s girlfriend. In the mean time Jensen had plenty of time to start feeling uncomfortable.   
It was like the three of them were joking and making fun of each other, and Jensen felt left out. He didn’t know how to interact, if he could joke with them without offending anyone.

“Dude, you totally have to tell me,” Chad said to Jensen in the middle of a random conversation he was having with Jared, “does Jared suck cock? Cause I can’t see him doing it really. You on the other hand, your mouth looks like it is pretty good at sucking. Cock that is.”

Jensen blinked at Chad and then looked at Jared, who obviously had trouble holding in his laughter. This guy had got to be kidding.

“Dude, you have no class,” Nicole said, glaring at Chad.  
“What?” Chad asked, and then added “It’s a compliment.”

Nicole just sighed, “Like I told you on our first date, it’s not a compliment to tell someone you think they’d be good at sucking cock.”

And then their banter continued, and Jensen was once again left out of the conversation. 

“So you’re Jared’s boyfriend?” Nicole asked when Jared was buying them drinks.

“Yeah.”

Nicole just nodded and didn’t say anything else, which Jensen found odd.   
Jensen couldn’t help but feel awkward with her; she made him feel uncomfortable in ways Jensen didn’t know existed.

“So which of the two of you is the girl, and how do you decide who is?” Chad chimed in, cutting the strange silence.

“Chad,” Jared said, sitting back down, handing everyone their drink.

Jensen sat back smiling, he liked Chad. Sure he was a complete douche, but it was like, what you see is what you get. When even more of Jared’s friends arrived Jensen grew more quiet, and sat back just observing. 

When they went home Jensen had a new reason to freak out. Jared and Chad were roommates, they slept in the same room. Where was Jensen going to sleep? There was no way he was sleeping in the same bed as Jared when Chad was right there.   
Also he hoped that he could have some alone time with Jared. His friends seemed to take up all his attention, making Jensen feel left out and lonely. 

“Okay Jay, just drop me off at Nicky’s,” Chad said, breaking the silence.

Both Jared and Jensen looked, surprised, in Chad’s direction.  
“Jay, dude, eyes on the road,” Chad squeaked and then turned to smile at Jensen, “I like you, ‘m not gonna cock block. I wanna hear all details tomorrow though. And one of you better be limping.” 

Jensen just smiled at him and rolled his eyes.

“Just don’t fuck on my bed,” Chad yelled, getting into the building.

When he lay down on the bed with Jared he felt a tension slide from his body that he didn’t even know was there. 

“Jensen, baby, are you alright? You’ve been quiet,” Jared turned to Jensen, who was lying on his back.

Jensen sighed, “It’s nothing. Just your friends, I’m not good at meeting new people.”

Jared looked like he didn’t buy it, but let it go and they both fell asleep soon after that. 

When Jensen woke up his neck hurt, and he had a cramp in his right leg. That’s what you got for sleeping in a single bed together, but he was close to Jared so he figured it was worth it.

 

The rest of the week went by awkwardly. Jensen felt like the odd one out with Jared’s friends. They seemed nice when Jared was around, but they never involved him in their conversation. And when Jared wasn’t there they just glared at him, like he was an intruder. Everyone except Chad, who was a complete douche anyway, seemed to hate him.   
But Jared seemed to enjoy hanging out with them, so Jensen endured it. Plus, the make out sessions the two of them had when they were alone were totally worth it.

Jensen wasn’t freaking out. He wasn’t, until he got home and Chris asked how Jared’s friends were.  
Then he had a major freak out. 

The thing was, Jensen’s friends liked Jared, liked him just because Jensen was in love with the man. Okay, of course they thought Jared was nice and fun to hang out with, but even if Jensen’s friends didn’t like Jared they would accept him for Jensen’s sake.   
Jensen wondered what it meant that Jared’s friends even refused to do that.

“Jen dude, you’ve been staring into space for fifteen minutes now, you okay?” Chris asked, pulling the car over so that he could look at Jensen without being distracted by the traffic.

Jensen let out a shaky breath, “They were okay when Jared was there.”

Chris’ eyebrows shot up, “And when he wasn’t?”

“They made me feel like I was intruding. Very uncomfortable.

Chris seemed to need some time to process that.

Jensen told him about a couple of times when it was obvious to Jensen that Jared’s friends didn’t like him. He hoped that Chris could tell him that he read the situation wrong.

“Did you tell Jared about this?”

Okay, maybe Chris couldn’t reassure him.

“No!” Jensen almost screamed, then he took in a long breath, “No man, they’re his friends.”

Chris sighed, rubbed his face and sighed again. Jensen took that as a bad sign, panic rising in his chest.

“Stop with the freaking out and just talk to Jared about this,” Chris said in a voice that left no room for discussion.

Then he started his car again and drove towards home. 

“But what if Jared agrees with his friends, or just doesn’t care?”

Chris’ grip on the steering wheel tightened, “Would you care if we were asses around Jared?”

“Yeah of course, but you would never,” Jensen started, but Chris cut him off.

“Doesn’t matter. Jared cares, and if he doesn’t he’s an ass who doesn’t deserve you.”

Jensen sat back and thought about that all the way home.

Jensen didn’t answer his phone for the next two days. Jared tried calling him numerous times and even sent some texts, to which Jensen also didn’t reply.   
He did text Jared that he had arrived home safely, but other than that the two of them hadn’t communicated. 

So yes, Jensen was freaking out; he knew he shouldn’t be, but he was. He needed his head clear to think, needed to find out how deep this thing with Jared went. He needed to do that without talking to Jared all the time.

Then again maybe he should have just listened to Chris and talked to Jared about his little freak out before it became a major freak out.   
But now it was too late.

After two days of ignoring his phone Jensen got a very angry text from Jared.

-FU, WTF is wrong with u? If you want 2 break up u could just tell me-

Jensen sighed, he was no closer to figuring out what he should do with Jared’s friends and he missed talking to Jared. And now he had just managed to piss Jared off.

“Yeah,” Jared picked up on the second ring, and damn it if he didn’t sound miserable.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Hey.”

There was a moment of awkward silence in which Jensen was trying to figure out what to say.

“You want to break up?” Jared asked, sounding worried.

Panic shot up so fast in Jensen’s throat that he thought for a second he was going to throw up.

“No! Fuck no, of course not! I’m sorry.. shit,” Jensen had no idea how to explain what he was thinking.

“Then fuck you! Do you have any idea how worried I was? You just don’t do that to people. I thought you wanted to dump me. Fuck!” Jensen heard Jared take a deep breath to calm himself, “Fuck Jen I thought you hated being with me. You were so fucking closed off,” now Jared just sounded really upset, and Jensen felt guilty.

He hadn’t thought about how it would make Jared feel. Shit, he would be upset if Jared didn’t answer or return his calls. He had been an ass.

“I’m sorry, I don’t hate being with you. Do you hate being with me?” Jensen asked, feeling insecure.

“No!” Jared said, loud and firm, and then added, softer, “No baby, god what happened, why haven’t I heard from you since last weekend?” 

 

Jensen sighed, thankful that he was sitting in his room alone, for once not being surrounded by his friends. 

“Jay,” he said, knowing that it was time to tell the truth, “your friends were assholes, and I, god, I just didn’t know how to cope.”

“I know, about the asshole thing. Chad told me. Which is why I was worried. I thought you decided that you were too cool for me or my friends. Shit, I hated that your friends were so nice and then mine were shitty,” Jared stopped talking, and then there was another silence.

“Look, I don’t know. I just had a tiny freak out, maybe I should have talked to you, but,” Jensen felt strange and wished that they weren’t having this conversation over the phone.

He should have talked to Jared before flying back home. He realized that, in fact, he was stupid; a thing Chris told him every day. Maybe he should listen to Chris more.

“It is what it is. I didn’t know my so called friends would be that way. I’m so sorry baby. I-I want to see you this weekend, I want to come by. I know we haven’t talked about it, but I really want to see you. And I like hanging with Mike and Tom. Plus, me and Chad are kind of outcast now that Chad broke up with Nicky.”

“Dude, you’re rambling, gonna tell Chad you’re so the girl,” Jensen said, smirking.

He loved the idea that Jensen was coming this weekend, and if Chad happen to tag along that was okay with him. Chad did seem like an okay person most of the time. If you could call him a person. Plus, Jensen did feel a little bit sorry for Chad, he seemed really in love with Nicole.

“Sure Jay, this weekend will be great. Just, I’ll ask Mike if Chad can stay with him. They can hit on women together. I think they will make a great team,” Jensen couldn’t help but laugh at the idea.

Jared seemed to think the idea of Mike and Chad together was pretty hilarious too, because he laughed loudly, and everything was right in the world once again.

***.

“So this Chad guy, what’s he like?” Mike asked as he and Jensen were waiting for Jared’s plane to arrive.

Jensen shrugged; he thought Chad was an okay guy. He didn’t know how he would handle being near the guy 24/7, but then again he didn’t have to. 

“I can’t believe I agreed to let a strange guy that I don’t even know stay at my place,” Mike said, shaking his head.

Jensen just smiled; he knew why Mike had agreed. It was because he loved Jensen, although he would never say it out loud, and Jensen had begged him. Okay so the bottle of tequila had helped him along. 

“Come on, you let strange people stay with you all the time,” Jensen replied, smiling.

Jensen was about to say something about that, when there were millions of arms wrapped around him. Okay, maybe it was just two, but Jared had two freaking huge arms. Jensen nuzzled Jared’s neck, and he could feel Jared smelling him and it made him feel sexy as hell.

“I missed you,” Jared mumbled, and Jensen just wanted to wrap himself around him.

“Okay, enough with the gay PDA already.”

Jensen looked over Jared’s shoulder and saw Chad standing there with a huge grin on his face. That was about the only part of Chad that seemed to be happy though. His eyes had this sad red rim around them, and he was whiter than he usually was.

“Good, you must be Chad,” Mike said, holding his hand out to the guy.

“Mike, right, yeah, the Chadinator.” 

Jensen snorted and Jared huffed a laugh into Jensen’s neck.

“Dude, no matter how much you call yourself that, it’s not going to catch on,” Jensen felt each word against his skin as Jared said this.

Jensen knew it was weird that Jared and he were still wrapped around each other, but he wasn’t ready to let go. He missed his boyfriend too much, and after last weekend, hell he wanted him close.

“So, the Chadinator,” Mike said, grinning, and Jensen swore he did it just to irritate Jared.

They walked to the car, Jared attached to Jensen like he was afraid that the man would run away, Mike and Chad chatting happily about the hottest chicks and for which movie star they would go gay. It’s a tie between Johnny Depp, because he’s a bit feminine, and Jackman, because he played wolverine. 

“Chad looks like he could do with a shower and a week of sleep,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear.

Jared shrugged, “He could do with some fun.”

The drive home was filled with Chad and Mike chatting, Jensen sat in the back just enjoying the closeness with Jared. 

Mike dropped them off at Jensen’s room and they finally had some time alone together. As soon as Jensen opened the door Jared pushed him inside and started kissing him. 

“You can’t seem to walk into this room without assaulting me,” Jensen mumbled but clutched Jared’s back when the other man wanted to move away. 

Their kiss started slow but soon turned hungry. Jensen moved his hands all over Jared’s body wanted to feel him, draw him closer that he already was. Jared put his hands on Jensen ass pulling him up. Jensen just wrapped his legs around Jared’s body.   
They both groaned when their cocks ground against each other.

“Fuck Jensen,” Jared groaned and pushed up into Jensen, trapping him between his body and the door. 

They ground up into each other, harder and almost frantic. Jensen clawing at Jared’s back. Jared biting and sucking the crook of Jensen neck.   
When they pulled apart both of them were wide eyed and breathing harshly. 

“Jared I,” Jensen started but Jared just turned and walked towards the bed, carrying Jensen with him.

He let Jensen fall on the bed and climbed on top of him. Jensen just whimpered as Jared started kissing his neck, slowly pushing up his shirt. He pinched first the left nipple then the right and moved down to suck them. First he took one in his mouth, caressing the other with his thumb.   
Jensen moaned and bucked up against Jared.

He knew that they weren’t supposed to do this, not yet anyway. They wanted to take things slow; they had agreed to take things slow. But Jensen couldn’t for the life of him remember why.  
Still he moved to stop Jared when Jared just let out a groan.

“I need you Jens,” Jared choked out, and Jensen just forgot everything except for one thing; Jared.

He pulled Jared up, making him face him, before pulling him into a sweet kiss. It was sloppy and uncoordinated but it was them, loving each other.  
He loved Jared, normally a revelation this big would make him stop to think what the hell he was doing. Only Jared was moving down, pulling Jensen’s zipper down and taking his cock out, slowly stroking the hard flesh, making Jensen arch his back and moan. 

He lifted his head so that he could look at Jared, see Jared touching him. Jared met his gaze with dark eyes, pupils blown with lust. And then he stuck his tongue out and licked. Jensen thought he might black out from pleasure. 

Then Jared did this thing with his tongue and Jensen’s eyes rolled back into his skull. His tongue trailed over Jensen’s head, down his shaft and ended at his balls. Jared took them in his mouth and sucked. All skill to from words left Jensen’s head, and he was reduced to moaning and panting. He fisted Jared’s hair he didn’t know if he did it to keep him there or to make sure he wasn’t dreaming this. 

Jared moved up to swallow his cock again, and just kept bobbing his head. Taking Jensen a little bit deeper every time, until his nose was against Jensen’s belly and he felt like singing hallelujah. He just enjoyed the ride, squeezed his eyes shut, and after two or three more bobs he yelled, “Jay I’m,” and he was coming. 

Jared swallowed it all down, then moved up to lay his head on Jensen’s chest. Jensen, who was still trying to catch his breath, pulled Jared’s hair, and placed a kiss on the lips that were sent from heaven. 

“God Jen,” Jared pushed up against him, grinding his cock against Jensen’s hips.

Jensen wanted to reciprocate, and moved his hand down to cup Jared’s cock, but Jared stopped him, “Just let me,” and he turned Jensen so that they were now spooning, Jared behind Jensen. 

He started grinding his hips against Jensen’s ass and groaned at the friction. Jensen thought it was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, and if he hadn’t come just now he would be coming again. For now, his cock only gave a weak twitch.   
“Jen you’re so – god-,” Jared pulled his jeans down and pulled Jensen against him more.

Jensen pulled away a little so that he could do the same. Now it was just Jared’s cock, slick with precum, sliding between Jensen’s ass cheeks right against his crack. 

“Jen,” Jared groaned and bit Jensen’s shoulder, come covering Jensen’s back.

They lay there panting for a while, before Jensen turned and smiled at Jared, “That hurt.”

“Sorry,” Jared said, even though it was clear he wasn’t. 

Jensen turned to lie on his back, and Jared did the same. They lay there next to each other enjoying the comfortable silence.

“I thought we were going to take things slow,” Jensen said after some time.

Not that Jensen was complaining, but Jared had wanted them to move slowly. Jared had been the one who was worried that they would crash and burn. Jensen was just curious to what had changed.  
Jared just lay there staring at the ceiling, and Jensen was worried that there was something wrong. They just had sex, and now Jared seemed mad or something. It wasn’t fair, Jared had started this, Jensen had just gone along for the ride. Unless this was a test and Jensen had failed, not being able to resist. 

Just when Jensen was starting to freak out again Jared took his hand and breathed in deeply.

“I can’t believe,” he stopped, swallowed, and Jensen turned to face him.

“I mean, this is more than just a crush right, it’s not only me right?” Jared rambles when he’s nervous, and Jensen thinks it’s cute.

“No, I mean, yes Jared it is more than just a crush. You’re my boyfriend and well, you know,” Jensen said, not wanting to say I love you because he didn’t really know if that’s what Jared wanted to hear.

“Yeah,” Jared breathed, but Jensen imagined he heard an ‘I love you’ in that. 

Jared was quiet again after that, mindlessly stroking Jensen’s arm, as Jensen lay his head on Jared’s chest. 

So, my brother is getting married,” Jared announced.

Jensen thought about it for a while, and decided that this was a good thing.

“Congratulations?” It came out more of a question than anything else.

“Not really, but it’s at the resort and I thought, if you arrange that you’ll be there, then we can see each other,” Jensen could hear a mixture of bitterness and happiness in Jared’s voice, and really it was a strange combination.

He lifted his head to see Jared’s face twisted up in displeasure and hurt. He wanted to do anything to remove that look, punch the person who’d put it there. He figured that for now he had to settle for answering Jared’s question. 

“I, uh, I might be able to get that done, tell my father I could help. Really Jay, I’m thinking about telling them. About us I mean, I know we’re not that serious yet but,” He didn’t know what argument he was going to use yet.

Jared grabbed his hand and squeezed it, “Sure, we should tell them together, but not at my brother’s wedding. That day is bad enough as it is.” 

Jensen wondered; Jared was really upset about his brother getting married. He had expected Jared to be happy that his brother found someone he wanted to settle down with. He would have been happy for Josh, he was happy for Josh when he made a decision about what he wanted for the rest of his life, even if Jensen didn’t agree with it.   
Jensen just kept on looking at Jared, waiting for him to open up. Waiting to hear what was wrong, and then he would do anything in his might to make it go away.

“Jen?” Jared asked, and Jensen looked up, seeing that Jared was afraid that he was upset, or angry even.

“Yeah, no, you’re right. We should wait a bit. Be honest with me Jay, why are you this uptight about your brother’s wedding?”

There was a long silence before Jared finally spoke, “My parents are forcing him to marry.”

And there it was; the reason why they kept their relationship a secret. The reason why Jensen hated Jared’s parents with a little part of his heart (the rest was reserved for Jared). Jensen was still amazed at what length those people would go to keep their status. It made him boil inside. Of course he always guessed that these kind of things happened, but now he was up and close and it became more real. 

He tried not to let his anger show, for Jared, because really Jared was already upset enough as it was. Jensen understood, heard from Jared that Jared and his brother were much closer than he and Josh would ever be. So he understood how much this affected Jared.

“And he’s doing what they want him to do?”

Jared sighed “They think it’s best for him. And he just wants their approval. God Jen you should see him, he doesn’t even love the girl. I don’t think he really likes her,” the last bit was bitten off by anger.

Jensen didn’t know how to react to that. He was angry yes, but they were Jared parents, the people who raised him. He couldn’t speak badly of them. He was just happy that Jared saw that what they did wasn’t right.

“I’m sorry babe, I really am, but your brother is his own man and he can stand up for himself,” Jensen said.

“You’re right, but it still pisses me off to see my brother so sad.”

And that Jensen understood, saw it with Josh. But like Jared’s brother, Josh had made his own decision and that was the end of story.

“Anyway, you’re coming right?” Jared said, looking Jensen straight in the eyes.

Jensen saw affection in them, and need. Jared needed him to get through the day, and Jensen just couldn’t say no to that silent plea.

Jensen smiled, “Sure, I would love to see you in a tux.”

 

The next morning Jensen woke up with Jared snuggled up against him. He looked at the man in his arms, having trouble believing that he feels this much for the man already. They’ve been dating for a month, which made Jensen worry. They only managed to see each other over the weekends when and if they had time. It was strange to become as serious as he felt they were after only two weekends together. Jensen never got this close to people this soon. 

Jared snuggled closer to Jensen, “Morning baby.”

Jensen sighed and smiled down at the brown mop of hair. They had made a big step last night, they didn’t actually have sex, but it was close enough. And then Jared made this confession. Jensen felt like they were getting closer. 

“Baby?” 

Jared pushed up to look at Jensen’s face with a worried look on his. Jensen smiled at him, reassuring despite the thunderstorm inside his stomach. He was falling for Jared a lot quicker that he’d guessed, and everything just seemed to go too smoothly.   
Jared stared at Jensen’s face for a couple of minutes, trying to read him, but Jensen knew he was a hard person to read. 

“Everything okay?” Jared asked, worried.

Jensen nodded, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Sure, you?”

Jared sighed, lying back down, “You have an older brother too, right?”

Jensen nodded, he so doesn’t want to talk about Josh. It was true Jared had told him some dirt on his family, but Jensen wasn’t returning the favor. Even though the rumors about Josh were calming down, Jared must have heard something about him. Maybe he was just fishing, wanting to know more. Well he wasn’t going to tell a soul, he was never going to repeat what Josh had said to him and Justin. 

“It sucks, because you’re the younger brother but still want to take care of him. You know what I mean? They’re older so no-one has to take care of them. Except they do need someone.” 

Jensen pulled Jared closer as he said this, he wasn’t expecting this.

“You know my parents never really were parents They just were two people who happened to have children.” 

Jensen knew about that, he just didn’t know how it felt. His parents were always parents first, business people second. If he ever told them he needed them fulltime they would have dropped the business and moved back to Texas. They would have done that just for him.

“My brother hates me,” Jensen heard himself say.

Wait, didn’t he just decide that he wasn’t going to talk about this?   
Jared just remained quiet, like he was ready to listen to what ever Jensen was going to say. It occurred to Jensen that this didn’t happen often. Jared was mostly the one who discussed his issues with Jensen. Jared had his heart on his sleeve. Jensen on the other hand kept everything inside and only told what he found necessary or fun. Only Chris and his parents knew about all the bad stuff. 

“He’s in a monastery, he wants to be a priest. When I came out,” Jensen had to stop talking to blink away the tears.

He never talked about this, and it hurt more than he thought it did. He had forgotten the conversation he and Josh had the morning after he came out to his family. He hadn’t really forgotten the words Josh had said, but he had pushed them away deeply. Tried to forget the pain inflicted. 

“You don’t have to tell me, baby,” Jared said after Jensen had tried to speak for the third time. 

“He said that I would burn in hell unless I repented and lived the life god intended for me.”

Jensen felt a tear run down his cheek, and Jared just pulled him closer. 

“Shh, it okay, your brother is wrong. He doesn’t know better” Jared said, kissing Jensen. 

And somehow Jensen felt a little bit better about it. Justin had just screamed when he told him about his brother. Told him his brother was an asshole and he hated him. Jensen had gotten angry about that. No matter what Josh did he was still his brother and he still loved him.

“Baby, you know your brother just thinks he’s doing the right thing, right?” 

Jensen was amazed at how not angry Jared was. Then he realized that Jared probably knew a lot of people who didn’t accept gay people. Most people in Jensen’s life accepted the way he was. Well the people that mattered anyway, except Josh that is.

“I don’t know Jay. He is wrong, and he hurt me by saying things like that.” 

Jared just pulled Jensen a little closer and placed a kiss against the top of his head.

They lay there for a couple of minutes when Jensen’s phone vibrated. 

-We r having breakfast at mc-G u comin? C U btw Chad’s one funny ahole-

 

They walked into the sandwich store half an hour later, spotted Chad, Mike and Tom at the usual booth and went to sit down with them.

Jared sat down next to Chad instead of sharing a booth with Jensen, but Jensen figured is it okay since Jared left Chad with Mike all day.  
Jensen took a seat next to Tom and started talking. 

The next couple of days were like that. They spent the day hanging out with friends, Chad amazingly fitted right in with Jensen’s friends. Although they should never ever ever let the guy go out with Mike. That’s how you end up paying 500 dollar bail.   
And after they were done partying they went home to Jensen’s apartment and sleep together, talking about the day and about school and how things are going. 

It’s like that almost every weekend. Jared mostly flying out to see Jensen, since Jared likes Jensen’s friends better, and it just works better that way.   
Jensen even becomes sort of friends with Chad, even if the guy is kind of an ass hole most of the time and asks inappropriate questions about his sex life. 

So yeah Jensen was happy. School was going well and Jared was the most amazing boyfriend ever, so before he knew it four months have passed and Jensen was on his way back to the resort to help his dad throw Jared’s brother a party.

***.

Jensen sat in his dad’s office discussing the details of the party. His dad wanted everything to be perfect, it was the first time anyone had ever held a party this big there. 

“Why do you keep fidgeting, boy?” Jensen’s dad asked when Jensen dropped his pen for the tenth time. 

Jensen looked up at his father, he hadn’t been able to keep his thoughts with the planning. All he could think about right now was Jared. He knew how Jared felt about this wedding and Jensen was worried.   
He flew in this morning, and he talked to Jared the evening before, and the boy sounded defeated. Jensen wanted nothing more than to be there for his boyfriend, but Jared had told him that it was a family thing and he needed to do this alone. They were going to meet up after the ceremony and have some alone time. Jensen knew he shouldn’t worry.  
Jared chose him over his family almost every weekend they spent together. Jensen knew how Jared’s mom was bugging him to come over every weekend.

It was just that Jared had to witness someone he loved making a commitment that would probably make him miserable for the rest of his life. Jensen understood how helpless Jared was feeling, and he wanted to be there for his boyfriend.

“It’s okay dad I.. have other things on my mind.”

Jensen dad gave Jensen a firm knowing look before replying.

“Boy trouble?”

Jensen shrugged, knowing he couldn’t fool his dad, “Well, there is this person I care about, a lot, and he is going through some hard times.”

Jensen knew he was being vague, but he promised Jared that they’d tell his parents together. Also his dad would understand, would know not to ask any further.

“So, you should be with him then,” his dad said.

Jensen smiled, he loved the way his dad always made things simple. If a friend were in trouble you were there for them, screw everything else. Jensen thought exactly the same way, but he was here for Jared the best way he could be, and the boy would find him when he needed him. 

“Yeah, he said he needed some time alone. So I’m better off helping you guys throw those Padalecki’s a kick ass party.” 

“You know that Padalecki kid, right Jared? You spent some time with him last summer…” his dad remembered.

Jensen nodded, that was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

“So after the ceremony the guests will come back here, so we have to make sure the people are ready and champagne is being served.” Jensen said, and his dad just nodded. 

 

Two hours later everyone knew where they should be and the caterers were instructed, when Jensen walked back to his room. He wanted to turn in early since tomorrow was a busy day. He also needed to do something with himself before he did something stupid, like climb through Jared’s window and molest the guy. 

His phone rang, and Jensen stared at it a short moment before answering.

“Yes,”

“Hey Jen what are you doing?” it was Jared.

He hadn’t talked to Jared for two days, which wasn’t such a long time but it felt like it was. Hearing Jared’s voice made the tension he had been feeling the whole day disappear. 

“I’m in my room, just had a meeting with my dad. Everything is set for tomorrow.”

“Good,” Jared said, and then hung up.

Jensen stared at his phone for a long minute before there was a knock on his door. Jensen looked up, surprised. He walked to the door and opened it.   
Jared seemed to fill the whole door frame with his body. He looked tired and wrung out, the bags under his eyes had a blue color.   
Jared closed the space between them in one step and kissed Jensen desperately. They stood there kissing each other, Jensen letting Jared lead the kiss, knowing that Jared was probable desperate for the contact.  
Jared pulled Jensen closer and ground his body against him, letting out a soft moan. 

Jensen pulled away a bit, not enough to break contact but enough to be able to talk, “I thought you said you wanted some time with your family,” he breathed.

Jared shook his head, “I had some time with them, now I want some time with my boyfriend,”

Jensen made a strangled noise and moved forward again, crashing their lips together. He moaned when Jared lifted him and took the few steps that lead to the bed, dropping Jensen on it unceremoniously before crawling onto it himself, covering Jensen’s body with his own.  
He was fumbling with the buttons on Jensen’s shirt when Jensen lifted on his elbows to look at him.

“Wait, shouldn’t we.. don’t you want to talk?” 

Jared shook his head, leaned down to bite and suck on Jensen’s neck and whispered, “I have had enough of talking.” 

Jensen leaned back again and decided that if Jared needed this to keep his mind off things he was willing to give it to him. He loved the guy so much that he doubted he was able to say no even if he wanted to. 

Jared pinched a nipple and Jensen bucked up his hips and moaned. He was so hard, his cock throbbing in his pants. Jensen could feel him against his thigh, knowing Jared was as turned on as he was. 

“God Jensen, I need you.” 

Jensen just nodded, sliding his hands down Jared’s body to cup his dick, kissing Jared’s neck, the other hand on Jared’s shirt; “Off,” he growled.

Jared nodded, moved away to take of his shirt, moved back down. Jensen kissed his chest, bit his nipple, swept his tongue over the abused flesh, then flipped them over so that he was on top. He straddled Jared’s hips and ground down while un-buttoning his shirt.   
Jared just stared at him and groaned, moved his hands up to travel along Jensen’s body as if to make sure that he was really there. Jensen smiled at him, shaking off his shirt. 

Jensen leaned back down to start his attack on Jared’s neck again, and Jared cradled his head. Keeping him steady, on centre, and when Jensen went to move lower Jared tried to fist his short spikes.  
Jensen looked up at Jared with questioning eyes and licked his lips then tried to move down again, his hand pushing on Jared’s cock. Jared moaned, bucked up, but still shook his head. He leaned up to kiss Jensen.

“No-I want to,” He stopped, licked his lips, “No Jensen, I want you inside me,” Jared said softly.

Jensen froze. God he wanted to fuck Jared, he thought about it. Jerked off to it. But having the man underneath him practically begging him to do it was another story. It was the most intimate thing they could do, and Jensen didn’t want to do it just to make Jared forget all his troubles. He wanted it to mean more than that. 

Jared seemed to feel Jensen’s tension, and his hands traveled up and down his arm. 

“Oh god,” Jensen groaned at the hurt look in Jared’s eyes.

“It’s not that I don’t want to Jay,” Jensen bucked his erection down so that Jared could feel it, “cause believe me I do.”

Jared’s eyes widened as he felt Jensen against him, his hands moved to Jensen hips to pull the man down. Jensen threw his head back and moaned loudly. Jared just groaned, pushing his hips up in a steady rhythm. Jensen clawed at his chest, trying to regain control of the situation as Jared’s movements got more frantic, more desperate. 

“Oh god Jensen I want to so much,” Jared moaned, “I want to taste your cock,” growls, “want to feel, uh, your fingers, oh god, stretch me open. I, ugh, fuck, want your cock buried deep inside me.”

Jensen closed his eyes and just gave up control. Let Jared grind their bodies together in a frantic uncoordinated way. 

“Yes, god Jared, yes please,” Jensen moaned and lost it. 

He felt his cock twitch and his body tensed then relaxed as come wets his pants. Jared bucked up three or four times before he groaned loudly and did the same. Jensen collapsed on top of Jared, taking deep breaths, trying to get his heart rate to slow down. Jared pulled him close and kept him there. 

“God Jen,” 

Jensen nodded, unable to say anything as he was still riding his high.

They lay there in silence, their harsh breathing the only sound in the room. Jensen shifted a little but remained on top of Jared, his head buried in the crook of his neck. 

“I love you,” Jared whispered, close to his ear, and Jensen wondered if he heard that right.

“I just wanted you to know that, I love you.”

Jensen moved his head up from Jared’s neck to look at him. Jared looked sincere and vulnerable. 

“I-I love you too,” Jensen said and Jared smiled, pulling him down to kiss him. 

They both took off their jeans and boxers and crawled under the covers.

“I want to sleep with you tonight,” Jared said, pulling Jensen against his chest, stroking his shoulder. 

Jensen just nodded, feeling sleep take over his body. He was always more relaxed when he was with Jared, slept easier when they shared a bed. Which was a bit strange since they hadn’t actually slept together that much. Every weekend for three months, and still Jensen was so used to it that now he had trouble sleeping alone.

Jared sighed, pulling Jensen a little bit closer “I meant what I said just then.” 

It took every bit of Jensen’s energy to look up at his boyfriend with questioning eyes. He hadn’t really considered sex with Jared yet. Sure he had thought about it, but never considered doing it for real, not yet anyway. Plus Jensen assumed that Jared would top. Jensen himself swung both ways, but the thought of fucking Jared. It was enough to drive him insane. 

When Jensen didn’t respond to what Jared just said he continued, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Jensen took in a sharp breath, his cock making a small twitch. And Jensen considered it. He wanted Jared; there was no way he could deny that. But right now Jensen figured it wasn’t the right time. There were too many things going on right now. After the wedding, when they really were alone, no relatives close by or on their mind. 

“When we’re home,” Jensen decided, laying his head down again.

He could feel Jared nod, “Yeah, back home,” and they both fell asleep. 

 

The next day went by in a blur. There was so much stuff Jensen needed to arrange, so many people he needed to tell what to do, that before he knew it the ceremony was over and the room was starting to fill with people.   
Jensen smiled when he saw his boyfriend talking to some people. Jensen kissed Jared goodbye this morning before having breakfast, and he wasn’t supposed to be seeing him again until later tonight, maybe even tomorrow morning. But Jensen’s dad had needed someone to supervise the hall and Jensen was just doing that. He couldn’t resist seeing Jared in a tux. 

Right now he was seeing Jared talk, and seeing how tense his boyfriend was he thought that maybe he should walk over and show his support. Just let Jared know that he was here. So he started walking towards the table where Jared was chatting away with a tiny brown haired girl. Jared was using big and gestures, trying to explain something to the girl, and something in that movement made Jensen stop and just look.   
‘That’s my boyfriend’ he thought with pride.

“So you did hear about that Ackles kid being gay?” the girl said, and Jensen froze; they were talking about him. 

More specifically, there where talking about him being gay. Jensen hadn’t come out to anyone except close friends and family, and the thought of strangers knowing upset him a little. 

“Yeah?” Jared said, and Jensen could hear the tension in his voice.

“They say they saw him kissing some guest, right here in front of his room.”

So they had seen Jared and him this morning. Maybe one of the maids, which was even worse. That would mean that there were more people talking about this. That the staff were talking about this. Not that Jensen was ashamed of being gay, he wasn’t. He was just a very private guy.

“They say it was a kid our age, we’re making bets on who it was. Tommy had five bucks saying it was you.”

Jared shrugs, “I have five bucks it was Tommy” he murmured.

But he girl ignored him and continued, “But I know you wouldn’t do that. Sure you are bisexual and everything, but you would never to anything with the help. At least nothing this public. Plus Kiera said you’re practically engaged to Genevieve.”

Jensen dropped the glass he was holding in shock. His mind was blank as he was staring at Jared, waiting for the other man to deny it. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. From the way Jared turned around to the way his eyes went big when he saw Jensen standing there. Jensen heard the glass shatter like a faint distant noise. He felt his heart swell like it was about to explode, and he couldn’t breathe. 

Oh god he couldn’t breathe. 

He needed to get some fresh air, needed to get away from this. He heard Jared moving behind him, maybe even saying his name, but he couldn’t breathe, he needed to get out of there. 

When he got outside he just continued walking, feeling tears make their way down his face. Jared was engaged, he was just a boy toy. Jared was using him. Why didn’t Jared tell him he was engaged, why couldn’t he be honest with him? 

Jensen turned the corner, following the brick out lining of the building. He was having a panic attack. He heard footsteps behind him, knew it was Jared. Knew Jared wanted to talk to him, explain. But really, how could you explain something like that? Jared knew how insecure Jensen was about this, they had talked about it. And still he didn’t tell Jensen that he was engaged. 

He felt Jared’s body getting close, and he needed to get away, he didn’t want Jared to talk to him. Couldn’t handle that right now. 

Jensen turned his upper body to look at Jared and stopped. Jared had his hand reached out to touch him, and stopped when he saw the look on Jensen’s face. 

Jensen could feel his throat close up when he said in a shaky voice, “You touch me and I’ll fucking kill you.”

It took almost all his energy to say that one sentence, but he’d never meant anything more in his whole live. He used his last bit of energy to walk around the corner and collapse against the wall. Silent tears falling from his eyes, no way he was going to cry out loud for such an asshole, Jensen should’ve known better.

What Jensen didn’t see was that Jared stood there with his hands still stretched out, and a lost look on his face. 

***

After what he saw at the party Jensen went straight up to his room. He didn’t want to feel so sad, he wanted to feel angry. Jared lied to him, didn’t even tell him he was engaged. Maybe Jared’s parents were forcing him to do this, but Jared still could have told Jensen. Jensen would have understood, or would have tried to. Jared just lied to him, or didn’t tell him, and Jensen felt betrayed.   
He walked up to his closet and got out his suitcase, there was no need to stay now. The only reason he came here in the first place was for Jared. There was a knock on his door, which Jensen considered ignoring, until he heard Jared yell on the other side.

“Open up Jensen, I know you’re in here, at least let me explain!”

Jensen opened the door. Jared had hurt him, had lead him on. Jensen was going to tell him exactly what was on his mind.

“Who the hell do you think you are!” he yelled as soon as Jared came in view.

Jared looked around like he was scared people would see them fighting. Well fuck that, Jensen thought. He didn’t care if people saw the two of them. Hell he didn’t care if the world knew he was gay. There were more important things on his mind right now. Like hurting Jared.

Jared just pushed him inside the room.

“Listen baby,” Jared started.

Jensen’s stomach turned, “Baby? Baby?! You’re calling me baby?,” and he punched Jared.

Jared stood there looking surprised, and then hurt. He wiped his hand over his nose; he was bleeding.

“Okay I guess I deserved that,” Jared said in a calm manner.

Jensen’s blood was boiling, how could Jared be this calm? Jensen was angry, hurt; Jared should feel guilty, maybe even a little scared. Hell Jensen felt guilty for hitting Jared. He felt bad for hurting the other man, even if he had hurt him. They were in a relationship; Jared had told Jensen that he loved him. 

And then he turned out he was engaged. 

“Like hell you did deserve that! You two timing sonofabitch,” and Jensen raised his fist to throw another punch.

Jared grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him closer, his chest colliding with Jensen’s. He looked at Jensen with dark eyes, his face set serious and angry.

“Look, you got away with hitting me once, you won’t be so lucky next time,” he said and pushed Jensen away from his body.

Jensen almost tripped over his own two feet and just stared at Jared.

“Look, just, calm down and let me explain,” Jared tried again.

Jensen looked at him for a long moment. There was hurt in Jared’s eyes and regret. And Jensen thought that maybe he was wrong jumping to conclusions, maybe he should hear what Jared had to say.   
Jensen let out a slow breath and forced all the rage out of his body.   
He wasn’t going to ruin what they had just like that. Jared deserved a chance to explain himself, and maybe they could talk about it.

Jensen sat down and looked up at Jared, waiting for the explanation. Jared looked back, surprised that Jensen seemed to have let go of his anger that easily. The anger was still there though, Jensen could still feel it whirl inside him, but he had enough self control to stay calm.

“Look, you know my parents. I told you how they are, right?” Jared started and Jensen nodded.

He had been worried about Jared’s parents ever since they met. Only Jared had convinced him that they weren’t going to be a problem. Or maybe that they would be, but Jared wouldn’t let his parents tear them apart. He promised. 

“They- well they kind of sprung me with the whole Genevieve thing three days ago.” 

Jensen looked at Jared for a long moment. Jared had known about this for three days. Knew that his parents wanted him to be engaged, hell maybe they had already arranged the whole thing.

“And you just went along with it?” Jensen asked, disbelief in his voice.

Jared had been so angry when he found out that his parents where forcing his brother to get married. Jared had sworn that he wouldn’t let his parents control him like that. 

“No, of course not!” 

“Then why did your friend think you’re engaged?” Jensen asked.

“Because I kind of am?” 

Jensen felt the rage build up. He folded his hands into fists, resisting the urge to hit Jared again. 

“Look Jen,” Jared said taking a step back, maybe he saw the rage in Jensen’s eyes. “The poor girl was there looking so happy and shit. I just didn’t have the heart.”

“What do you mean, you forgot you had a boyfriend sitting here waiting for you? Feeling sorry for you?”

Now Jensen understood what Justin felt, why Justin left. He couldn’t deal with Jensen being that passive towards his brother. He hated it when Jensen didn’t defend himself or his boyfriend when his brother had called him awful things. Jensen understood now, he denied his boyfriend back then. Just like Jared was doing now.

“Listen Jen, I love you, and I will tell my parents that I’m not doing this. But I couldn’t do that too my brother, he has enough on his mind for me to make a fuss. Jen, this is the first time they’ve showed interest in me. ”

“Because they think you can up their status even more!” Jensen yelled. 

He was beginning to feel desperate, how could he make Jared understand how he felt? How powerless he felt. He stood up, unable to remain sitting down. He needed something to do with this energy that was going through him, get rid of the adrenaline. 

“Jen, please don’t cry,” Jared begged, and Jensen didn’t even realize he was crying until Jared said that. 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, and Jensen let him, enjoying the warmth and the comfort of his touch. 

“Come on Jen, I love you and I do want to be with you. I never expected this, to feel this way. Just give me some time would you?”

Jensen looked at Jared for a really long time. Was it worth risking maybe even ending their relationship just because he didn’t want to wait? Would he look back and regret this in the end? Probably, but it was better than walking around his whole life wondering what if. 

“Jared,” Jensen started calmly, “we do need to talk about this, but not right now. You need to get back to the party, and I need to do some damage control. We’re going to talk about his later, back home, okay? You’re flying in next weekend, and we’ll have a long talk about this.”

Jared stood there looking at him, his arms still loosely around Jensen. Then he breathed out a small sigh and placed a kiss on Jensen’s lips. Jensen closed his eyes, thinking that this just might be it. That Jared might be worth risking everything for.

Jensen pulled away reluctantly. He wipes a small trail of blood from Jared’s nose feeling What he said before was true; they didn’t have time to talk, Jensen needed to talk to his dad about the little scene he just caused. 

“I have a meeting with my dad later today, and then they’re taking me to the airport. So we probably won’t see each other?” 

Jared nodded dumbly; he still looked afraid and a little sad. Jensen nodded and opened the door for Jared.

After Jared left, Jensen went straight to his own office. He needed to figure out what he should do. He had caused a scene at one of the most important events at the resort. He needed to figure out how to make it better. 

“Jensen.”

Jensen almost jumped out of his skin when he saw his father sitting at his desk.

He sighed; there was no way around it any more. He was going to have to talk to his dad now. Sure, he was meaning to do that already. He just wanted a little more time to get his head straight. Sure he and Jared had agreed that they would talk this over later, but it still was on his mind. The way they left things just now still felt a little wrong and he wanted to think about that some more before talking to his dad. 

“Jensen,” his dad said again, this time searching for Jensen’s eyes.

Jensen shook all previous thoughts about Jared out of his mind. He needed to focus on this. He needed to tell his dad what happened.

“I-I,” Jensen could hear his own voice shake and straightened his back.

“Close the door,” his dad just said.

Sure his dad would be disappointed when he heard about what happened; that he dropped his glass and just stormed out of there. And of course he was going to get the lecture he deserved, he had been unprofessional.

“Are you alright?” His dad asked, voice filled with concern.

It threw Jensen a little. Sure his dad has always been a loving father, but he was also very strict, especially when it came to his business. Jensen kind of forgot that his dad was not only a business manager but also his dad.

“I-I,” Jensen started and thought that maybe his dad hadn’t found out yet. 

What if he had to tell his dad, explain what happened and why it happened? Oh god, sure he was okay with his parents knowing about Jared, but he wanted to sort thing out with the other boy first.

His dad just stood up and wrapped an arm around Jensen’s shoulder, “Listen son, I know you. I know you wouldn’t cause a scene like that unless you were really upset. So what’s wrong?”

So Jensen guessed he did know already. Jensen turned to his dad, but before he could say anything Jared burst into the room. 

“Jensen I’m not leaving before we..” Jared stopped midsentence when he noticed Jensen’s dad.

All three of them stood there for a while in a haze of confusion before Jensen’s dad spoke.

“So the rumors are true?”

Jensen panicked, “There are rumors?” he squeaked; he wasn’t ready for that yet.

Jared just straightened and looked Jensen’s dad in the eye. Jensen thought Jared looked like he was expecting a fight or something like that, but didn’t comment.

“I’m dating your son, yes, if that is what you mean.”

Jensen’s dad looked surprised for a moment, then he just smiled, “Is that so?” he asked, friendly. 

Jensen nodded slowly, unable to take his eyes off Jared. Jared was here, instead of on a plane. Jared was here, and just told his dad that they’re dating. He wanted to kiss Jared so badly right now, it almost hurt.

“Jay, shouldn’t you be on a plane?”

Jared just shrugged, “I was worried. You know it didn’t feel right, the way we left things.” 

“But baby you have class tomorrow, we talked about this. You really should.”

Jared shook his head and looked at Jensen’s dad shyly before saying, “I called Chad, explained, he cursed at me and told me I was stupid. Then he promised to take notes for me on Monday. Really Jen, I can miss one day. You’re more important to me.”

Jensen smiled, standing up and walking towards his boyfriend. It kind of was what he needed to hear. He kissed Jared passionately, pouring all the love he felt for the man into that kiss. Behind them Jensen’s dad made an uncomfortable sound. Both boys pulled away from the kiss and looked to see Jensen’s dad was smiling. 

“So okay, I’m gonna deal with everything, including your parents,” he said to Jared. “I’ll call the air line and book you another flight,” he said to Jensen, before walking out of the door.

Jensen just looked Jared straight in the eyes, “I think I scared your dad.”

Jensen laughed, pulling his boyfriend closer. 

Jared sighed, pulling away a little, “But Jensen, we really need to talk.”

Jensen kissed Jared again, his hand roaming over his body.

“Babe,” Jared moaned, pulling away from Jensen’s touch. 

“I love you so much,” Jensen just said. 

He did agree with Jared that they needed to talk. And Jared had stayed here, especially for him. He just dropped his plans and stayed. It was the gesture Jensen didn’t know he needed, but it made him feel more secure about their relationship. Sure Jared was engaged, but he could imagine Jared’s parents tricking him into the whole thing. And sure he hated them for doing it, and he was angry with Jared for not standing up to his parents, but Jared was here, for him. It made his heart swell and it made him feel lighter. 

“Hmm I love you too.”

Jared pulled him tighter and nuzzled his neck, “You have no idea how scared I was. I was so afraid that I’d lost you when I saw you standing there. The look in your eyes,” Jensen felt Jared’s body shiver, “I was so afraid of losing you. I really thought I ruined it.”

“Baby,” Jensen whispered, pulling Jared’s hair so that they could look into each other’s eyes. 

“I mean it; I didn’t realize how stupid it was of me. How dumb I was, had been, before I was you standing there.”

Jensen looked at Jared, it was obvious that he was being completely honest with him. And right in this moment Jensen couldn’t be more in love with the other man. 

He kissed Jared full on the lips, just a quick peck before saying, “I understand, really I do.”

“Your dad was so great. He didn’t even blink. He just let us be. He wasn’t even angry. My parents would have,” Jared was forced to stop there because Jensen kissed him again. 

When he pulled away he took Jared’s face in both hands and looked him straight in the eyes, “Listen Jared, we’re going to see each other next weekend, that’s like 4 days from now.” 

Jared smiled, “and your dad booked you a later flight.”

Jensen looked surprised for a minute, he totally forgot about that. Jared just lowered his hand and squeezed Jensen’s butt, making the other man thrust forwards. 

It was their first fight, and he thought they had got out okay, except for missing out on the makeup sex.

Jared’s arms tightened around Jensen’s waist, and Jensen tilted his head, and they were kissing.  
Jared slowly pulled away from Jensen, parting with small butterfly kisses. 

“So we’re done fighting?” Jared murmured.

Jensen nodded his head, “As long as you promise to talk to your parents.”

“I just need some time,” 

Jensen nodded again, “Now how about that make up sex?”

Jared’s eyes widen in surprise and then they narrow with desire. He leans down and starts kissing and licking Jensen’s neck. Jensen wraps his fingers in Jared’s hair holding the other man in place.   
Jared responds to that by tilting his pelvis up, rubbing against Jensen’s cock. Jensen bucks forward in response. Jared starts unbuttoning Jensen’s shirt big hands caressing every piece of skin that is revealed by the movement. 

“Jared,” Jensen groans when Jared’s mouth closes on one of his nipples. 

Jared looks up at the sound, his eyes dark with lust and it makes Jensen shiver. Jared feels it and grins pushing the shirt off of Jensen’s shoulder leaving the piece of clothing falling to the ground. Jared pushes Jensen backwards until they hit the desk. Jared starts kissing the other man again, tongues struggling against each other hungrily.   
When they pull apart Jensen feels flushed and Jared looks at him with dark eyes while he slowly drops to his knees.

“I’m thinking, I should make it up to you. It’s called make up sex right?” Jared asks opening Jensen’s pants.

Jensen looks down at him, his hand finding its place in Jared’s hair again. His cock already feels like it is about to burst, Jared takes it out and brushes his lips again the head. Then he pulls back looking up, making sure that Jensen is looking, and then licks him lips. Jensen closes his eyes and groans, his hips bucking involuntary.

“Eyes open Jensen, I want to you to see,” Jared voice is rough and demanding, Jensen’s eyes snap open.

When Jared sees Jensen has opened his eyes he gives a small pleased noise before opening his mouth taking in Jensen’s cock. Jensen resists the urge to thrust into the wet heat that is Jared’s mouth. Jared’s hands are on his ass pulling Jensen in deeper. His tongue is making little movements against the shaft of Jensen’s cock, his eyes still on Jensen. Jensen sees lust and want and he thinks that Jared right there on his knees looking up at him with those eyes might be his undoing. Jensen’s grip on the other mans hair tightens as his cock slips in and out of Jared’s mouth. The pale flesh of his cock standing out against the pink of Jared’s mouth and Jared’s eyes just seem to beg for more. Jensen can’t help but thrust a little and Jared groans in response his hand pulling Jensen in, telling him that this is okay. Jensen moans, Jared really wants to do this. Wants him to fuck his mouth. 

Jared pulls away his lips red and wet, “Shhh baby, their gonna hear you.”

Jensen just groans pushing Jared’s head, trying to get that warm suction back. Jared moans at Jensen’s want and complies. Jensen eyes slide close from ecstasy but he can still see Jared on his knees. Jared wanting his cock. Jared on the bed begging to be fucked. And that’s it, Jensen comes with a muffled shout.

When he opens his eyes again Jared is still sitting on his knees. He looks up at Jensen through his bangs and licks his lips. Jensen thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

He slides down to the ground so that he and Jared are eye to eye and licks Jared’s lips, tasting himself. Jared’s mouth opens and Jensen lets his tongue dive in. 

“Baby,” Jared groans.

Jensen’s hand moves down towards Jared’s crotch. He feels Jared’s hard neglected cock twitch as soon as he touches it. Jared hisses and bucks forward. 

“When we get home I’m gonna fuck you,” Jensen whispers stroking Jared’s cock through his pants.

“I’m gonna fuck you slow and long. Make you beg for it and then I’m gonna fuck you hard and fast. Gonna make you feel you’re mine.”

Jared’s eyes roll back into his skull as Jensen is saying this. 

“You want it, you want me to fuck you, but first you’ve gotta be a good boy,” Jensen opens Jared’s pants and starts jacking him of full force, “You gotta prove you deserve it.”

“Yes, yes I’ll be a good boy I promise. Oh god Jen, Jensen,” Jared hisses and then comes over Jensen’s hand.

Jensen inspects the semen stains on his hands closely then looks up at Jared. Jared is flushed and breathing hard. His breath hitches when Jensen lifts his hand and licks it, tasting Jared. Jared shudders and falls back in the carpet. 

“God,” Jared whispers and Jensen agrees. 

They sit there for a while catching their breath.

Jensen looks at Jared, there was a little bruise forming at the side of his nose there was also some dried blood. Jensen felt a little pang of guilt as he touched the bruise. Jared didn’t even blink. 

“’m sorry I punched you,” Jensen whispers.

Jared turns to look in Jensen’s eyes, “I kind of deserved it.” 

Jensen runs a finger along the side of Jared’s nose wiping away the last bit of dried blood. He can’t believe he actually was so angry that he hit Jared. He wasn’t a aggressive guy, but he had become so angry that he couldn’t help it. 

“I just, I never hit anyone before,” 

Jared just shrugs. Jensen thinks it’s strange that Jared was this casual about it. Maybe Jared was used to people being aggressive, which Jensen found hard to believe.

“I-I’m really sorry, I really didn’t mean to. It’s just that I was so upset.”

Jared gives him a small smile, “I know, I saw it in your eyes.”

“Still that doesn’t make it okay.”

Jared nods, “Okay maybe it’s not okay, but I understand and forgive you,” he kisses Jensen on the lips, “so that’s that.”

Jensen smiles, “So what are we going to do with the remaining hours?” 

 

***  
2 months later Jensen is sitting in a bar with Jared, Chris, Steve and Chad. Weirdly enough it had become a habit, Chad tagging along. They’ve all become good friends. Jensen doesn’t even feel guilty anymore when he leaves Jared with Chris or Tom when he has to do something for class. Jared also started referring to Jensen apartment as home. It was like he belonged here.

He decided a couple of weeks ago he should get a new apartment, a bigger one. He figured that if Jared was coming over every weekend, bringing Chad with him, he needed at least two bedrooms. His dad agreed to help him finance it, since it was a good investment. So now Jensen and Jared had a little apartment together. Two bedrooms, one living room, one bathroom and a really big kitchen. Most of Jared stuff was there so Jared hardly had any bags with him when he visited. And somehow Chad also had most his stuff here. 

 

 

He and Jared have been dating for 5 months now and everything is going so well that Jensen stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was happy with Jared and Jared was happy with him. Sure the other man hadn’t talked to his parents yet, but then again he hadn’t really seen his parents either so Jensen couldn’t blame him. Though, Jared was planning on going out there next weekend to have a real talk with them. Jensen was a little nervous but figured that nothing bad could happen, at least nothing worse than what happened back at the resort. He would spend that weekend seeing his parents just so that he wouldn’t freak out. 

“Baby?” Jared says waving his hand in front of Jensen’s face. 

Jensen shakes away all thoughts to look at his boyfriend and smile. 

“You’re starring off into space again freak,” Steve chuckles.

Jensen glares at him, “Watch or I’m gonna let that 40 year old woman I’ve been blocking hit on you,” he warns.

Steve looks shocked as the other people on the table just start laughing. Steve was afraid of older women ever since that incident with the librarian a couple of weeks ago. Jensen hadn’t been there to witness it but Jared had, and rumor was that it had been brutal. 

“No way man!” Chad laughs, “What’s up with you an old woman they all seem to want you.”

Mike smiles, “ They all think they’re Anne Bancroft and he’s Dustin Hoffman .”

“I’m definitely not Dustin Hoffman!” Steve erupts.

“And she is definitely not Anne Bancroft.” Chad chimes in.

Jensen burst out in laughing, “Mike, you did not just make a reference to the graduate!”

Jared joins in, “And they totally knew what he meant! I can’t believe we’re the only gay ones.”

“Just wait until you hear Tom talk about Cat’s the musical,” Chris deadpans.

 

Jensen looks at his boyfriend, he still had trouble believing that he was really this happy with Jared. He always thought that he would meet the love of his live here, at college. He never even dreamed that one of the stuck up rich kids at the resort would end up being, well Jared. He loved the other man.  
Which is why he was afraid. Jared was going to see his parents next weekend, telling them about their relationship. And sure he trusted Jared and yes Jared told him that no matter what his parents said he wanted to be with Jensen. Still, what if they made Jared choose between them and Jensen? Also what if they wanted to take it out on Jensen’s family. Sure Jensen could live without the money, but it would break his dad. Jared couldn’t live without the money, he was used to it. So yeah Jensen was a little worried.

“Hey Jens,” Chris whispers as he sits down next to Jensen handing him a beer.

Jensen looks up realizing that he has spaced out again. He looked around the table, none of his friends seem to have notice. Except for Chris, and apparently Jared who gave him a small look from the corner of his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” Chris asks demanding Jensen attention.

Jensen shrugs, “I’m just thinking, you know.”

Chris looks at him long and hard before nodding. Of course Chris knew everything that had happened at the resort. Chris was the only one of his friends who knew.   
When Jensen had told him Chris had been furious. He had scowled cursing Jared, but when Jensen begged him not to hurt anyone Chris had calmed down. 

“Yeah,” Chris says glaring at Jared.

Jensen’s hand made its way to Chris’ thigh. He looked his friend in the eye. He knew his friend was worried about him. Sure he knew Chris liked Jared, thought he was a nice guy but Chris also knew about Jared’s family. Chris couldn’t imagine anyone choosing his family over a boy who he only knew for 6 months. Truth was Jensen had thought about it too. Jared must have known from the get go that his parents wouldn’t accept his relationship with Jensen. Chris had voiced this and wondered if Jared wasn’t just doing this to act up. Jensen didn’t think he was.

“Hey, I love him he loves me. Don’t worry and just have some fun okay?”

Chris nodded, looking stern. Jensen knows that his friend is planning to talk to Jared and there is no way he can change his friends mind. He can just sit back and hope for the best.

“Chris, are you okay dude you look like you just swallowed a lemon. You know you are supposed to do that after the tequila right?” Jared says jokingly.

Chris glares at him but then smiles, “Dude that’s what I’ve been doing wrong! Hey another round you guys?” he says looking around the table then goes of the get the drinks.

Jensen looks at Jared who was goofing around with Chad. It wasn’t hard to love someone like that. Jared had wormed into his life without any real effort and Jensen wasn’t even annoyed about it. Jared was laughing at something Chad said and turns around to look at Jensen. Their eyes meet and Jared goes still, he excuses himself from Chad and moves over towards Jensen.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Jensen replies. 

“Let’s dance,” Jared says nodding towards the dance floor. 

Jensen blinks he wasn’t expecting that, “Uh, I don’t dance.” 

“Come on I’ve seen you dancing at the resort!”

“When?”

“I uh I, before we met okay? I saw you on the dance floor with some girl,” Jared blushes at the confession.

“I haven’t seen you at the resort before we met,” Jensen says trying to change the subject from dancing to anything else. 

“Because you weren’t looking,” Jared states simply, then he flashes his dimples” but don’t worry you can make it up to me by dancing with me now.”

Jensen growls but stands up and takes Jared’s hand. It is already late in the evening which means that there are a couple of other people dancing or as Jensen liked to call it mating in public. So there is a small chance that they wouldn’t be the centre of attention. Cause see, even in college with open minded people all around them, two guys dancing still was kind of a big deal.   
But when Jared pushes his body against Jensen and starts swaying slowly Jensen forgets all about that. He can feel the length of Jared’s body pressed against him from almost head to toe. He leans his head against Jared’s shoulder, he know that makes him look girly but any other position is kind of uncomfortable. His arms come up to Jared’s shoulders and he wraps his arms around. Jared’s hands are on Jensen hips pulling him closer.

“You know I think I’ve been a good boyfriend,” Jared says.

Jensen nods, inhaling deeply taking in Jared’s sent. He loves the way Jared smells. He always let Jared take a shower first (when they didn’t shower together) so that the shower would smell like Jared. It made him feel at ease. He tried using the same soap as Jared but it just wasn’t the same.   
Jared strokes up and down Jensen’s spine lazily.

“You promised me something two months ago,” Jared tilts his hips forward and Jensen can feel the line of his cock against his hip.

Jensen grunts in surprise. 

“You promised to fuck me,” Jared whispers pulling Jensen closer, “and you haven’t.”

Jensen shivers. He wanted to have sex with Jared, real sex, but he was afraid. Sure Jared had brought it up, told Jensen that he wanted to bottom, but still. Jensen was afraid that he would do something wrong, that it was too fast. Which was stupid considering they did everything else, including living together. 

“I uh I,” Jensen swallows thickly looking up at Jared’s face. 

He shouldn’t have done that. There’s a glint of mischief in Jared’s eyes as he smiles down at Jensen. Jared’s hand slowly strokes lower until he is cupping Jensen’s ass. 

“And I’ve been trying to be a good boy Jensen, I have,” Jared leans in to suck at the spot just below Jensen’s ear, “and I think I deserve,” Jared thrust his hips forward again. 

Jensen groans trying to form word but failing. 

“Let’s go home,” Jared whispers and Jensen nods franticly. 

They say goodbye to their friends in a haze and then take a cab home. Jensen sneaks glances at Jared during the whole cab ride. Everything goes by in a haze and before Jensen knows it he’s on his back on their bed. 

“God Jensen,” Jared murmurs as he thrust his cock against Jensen’s.

Jensen growls grabbing Jared’s ass and pulling him close. He then flopps them over; so that he was on top of Jared. He pulls off his shirt doing the same with Jared’s. He starts kissing his way down Jared’s chest. He loved the way Jared taste and he also loved the sound Jared made when he mouthed a nipple. It was something between a growl and a whimper every single time. 

He mouthed lower his hands playing with Jared’s nipples his tongue licking around the belly button. He nuzzles the little hairs there. He loved Jared’s little happy trail, but he couldn’t wait to get to the real treat.   
Jared’s cock was already pushing his zipper out. Jensen pulls the zipper down and takes out Jared’s cock. Jared whimpers above him and Jensen looks up. 

“Jensplease,” Jared breathes out a tiny puddle of need.

Jensen loves that he is the one being able to get Jared like this. He smirks as he lowers his head towards the head of Jared’s cock, breathing on the soft flesh. And Jared makes a needy sound.   
If the visual of Jared laying here wasn’t enough to get Jensen rock hard that sound was.  
He takes the head of Jared’s cock in his mouth and moans around it as the familiar taste of precum fills his mouth. He swallows down the entire length of Jared cock. He loved the familiar feel of it in his mouth. 

Jared whimpers making small keening noises sounding like Jensen’s name. Jensen looks up at Jared hallowing his checks as he sucks. He wants to see Jared’s reaction. Nothing is hotter than seeing Jared come apart by Jensen’s mouth.   
Jared is looking down at him eyes dark with lust. flushed from cheeks to chest. Jensen keeps looking Jared in his eyes as he moves up sucking and swirling his tongue around the head just before moving down again. Jared fists his hair like he’s trying to find something to steady him.

“Jensen, I don’t wanna.. Not like this, I wanna.. fuck!” 

Jensen looks up at him again remembering what he said back at the bar. He moves up sitting on his heels looking at Jared, giving the other man a little space and time to breathe.

“Jens, I want you to fuck me please,” it comes out begging and Jensen nearly comes in his pants just from Jared’s voice. 

Jensen swallows tickly before letting out a shaky breath. He wanted to fuck Jared, he wanted to so badly but he needed to make sure that Jared knew what he was asking.

“Have you done this before,” Jensen asks.

They hadn’t really discussed this before and Jensen knows that this probably isn’t the time to bring this up now, but he needed to know.   
Jared shakes his head and Jensen feels relieved and anxious at the same time. His body flooded with arousal at the thought of being Jared’s first, but he was also scared. He wanted to make this as good for Jared as possible. 

“Jensen please.”

Jensen nods moves up Jared body to kiss him again. The movement causes his cock to rub against Jared’s. He feels the other man shiver underneath him at the contact. He smiles softly as he thrust forward again. This time Jared lets out a breathy moan. 

“Please.”

Jensen moves down again focusing his attention on Jared’s cock. He licks the head, the bitter taste of precum stronger this time and Jared thrust up in Jensen’s mouth. Jensen resists the urge to gag as Jared’s cock hits the back of his throat while he is fully unprepared.

“Sorry,” Jared says, it comes out sounding more like a whimper. 

Jensen just shrugs relaxing his throat muscles and taking Jared in deeper. He lets his hands slide down Jared’s body, cupping and stroking his balls, before settling at his hole. The ring of muscles is tight and dry and Jensen strokes his finger over it, testing the feel of it. Jared’s moans and bucks up into Jensen’s mouth.   
Jensen slides his finger into his own mouth next to Jared’s cock and wets it. He pulls it out feeling strings of saliva clinging to it before pushing it against Jared’s hole again. Just slow pressure, not sliding in yet. He lets go of Jared’s cock to mouth at his balls, waiting for the ring of muscles to relax a little. When it does he pushes the tip of his finger in. Jared groans at the burn and Jensen lets his mouth move even lower until he’s licking where his finger is in Jared.   
It feels dirty and hot as hell how Jared’s muscles tense up around his fingers and then loosen up again. Jensen doesn’t move his finger; he just licks tiny little circles around it until Jared relaxes so much Jensen can’t feel the pressure of him against his finger. Then he starts pushing softly with his tongue at the edges of his finger, trying to get the muscle to give and let his tongue slide next to it. 

By the time his tongue is next to his finger Jared’s ass is wet and slippery and Jensen slowly pushes his finger in deeper. Jared had been making soft mewling noises the entire time and he started fisting his own cock. Stroking himself with slow pulls, not enough to get himself off but enough to let the pleasure build.

Jensen loved seeing Jared like this, almost crazy with desire, want. Jensen loved keeping Jared on edge blowing him until he was close and then backing off. This was almost the same. 

Jensen starts moving his finger, not really sliding in and out yet, just friction. 

“More,” Jared pants, “need more Jensen please.”

Jensen looks up to see Jared’s face. Jared is flushed and the hair at his temples is damp with sweat. His cock looks painfully hard against his belly, precum pooling at his navel. 

“Please.”

Jared gasps as Jensen pulls his finger out crawls up the bed and kisses Jared as he reaches into the night stand to pull out lube and as afterthought a condom. Jared pulls back to see what Jensen is doing.

“Yesssss,” he sighs as he sees what Jensen is holding. 

Jensen fingers Jared’s hole again, it feels slippery from his saliva and his finger slips right it, “You want it?” 

Jared bucks up finger sliding all the way in before answering, “Fuck yeah,” in a soft whisper. 

Jensen nods and moves down Jared’s body again. He opens the lube and lets it dribble on Jared’s hole while fucking his finger in and out. His second finger starts circling the first one and Jensen works this one in the same as he did the first. Soft movements no real pressure waiting for the muscle to relax and give. 

Jensen starts scissoring his fingers, his tongue licking around his fingers again. It tastes a little like lube this time, but underneath it is all Jared. And the mewling noises Jared is making again are worth the weird taste.   
By the time Jensen works in a third finger Jared has gone still pushing down on Jensen’s fingers, no sound coming from him.

When Jensen looks up Jared’s face is open, broken. He’s taking tiny little breaths almost hiccupping. 

“Baby,” Jensen says, he needed to know if Jared was okay.

“More, please, more” Jared says pushing his head into the pillow and tilting his hips up.

Jensen nods taking his fingers out and grabbing for the condom. He jerks his cock a couple of times getting it from half mast to full hard, then rolls on the condom. Then he grabs the bottle of lube and applies it to himself and then a little bit more on Jared’s ass.  
Jared takes in a sharp breath as Jensen lines up his cock. 

“It’s gonna hurt a bit yeah,” Jensen says.

It was taking almost all his self control not to thrust in right away, but he didn’t want to hurt Jared. 

Jared nods and Jensen starts pushing in slowly only the head and then he stops. He waits a bit to let Jared get used to this, making sure that Jared was okay. It was killing him to stay still, he has been on edge since the bar and the need to come pulled at his balls and Jared was so tight around him. Clenching around him, it almost felt like he was trying to pull him in. 

“More,” Jared groans and Jensen pushes in further tiny little thrust until his balls touch Jared ass. He stops moving, he doesn’t want to come yet and Jared was so tight around him. It was almost too much.  
He lets himself fall forward kissing Jared. Jared is taking small little breath almost like a woman in labor. 

“Are you alright?” Jensen asks.

Jared nods, “Just give me a moment,” he says panting. 

Jensen concentrates on kissing Jared, biting at licking his neck. 

After staying like that for a while Jared thrust down, “Please Jen, move please.” 

Jensen looks his boyfriend in the eyes and nods. He starts moving slow slick thrust into Jared’s body. His hands on Jared thigh pulling Jared up a little. If he could only aim his thrust just right.   
Jared lets out an almost high pitched yelp.   
Jensen smirks, yeah that was what he was looking for. 

Jensen makes sure that he is aiming for that spot over and over again. Jared is clawing at his back trying to pull Jens closer. And Jensen loses it, he starts pounding into Jared full force. Getting lost in the tight heat of Jared. Feeling Jared clench around him every time he’d hit that spot. 

“Fuck Jay you’re so tight. Oh god your ass is so hot,” Jensen grunts in Jared’s ear, “Only for me, tight hot ass. Mine.”

“Yes yours, only yours oh god,” Jared’s hand was working at his own cock, “I’m gonna baby please.”

Jensen grunts speeding up more, he was close. He wanted to come with Jared. 

Jared lets out a long groan and then he’s coming between their bodies. Jensen feels Jared ass clench around him and that’s it for him. He trusts one, two, three time and then he’s coming. 

They come down from their orgasm together, kissing lazily breathing each other’s air. Jared’s hand stroking up and down Jensen’s back in an almost soothing way. 

After a while Jensen pulls out slowly. The movement causes Jared to whimper. 

“Are you alright?” Jensen asks concerned.

He did lose control at some point, if he’d hurt Jared he doesn’t know what he’d do. 

“Yeah,” Jared breathes then makes a face, “feels a little weird, slippery but yeah.”

“Good,” Jensen says snuggling close to Jared before falling asleep. 

The next morning Jensen wakes up like he always does when Jared was with him, wrapped in Jared’s arms and Jared’s warms breath in his neck. Jensen smiles to himself enjoying the moment. He wanted to wake up like this for the rest of his live. 

“Good morning,” Jared whispers in his ear.

Jensen shivers when Jared pulls him closer.

“Good morning love.”

Jared smiles, “Love?”

Jensen grumbles and turns around so that he can face Jared. The other man had a big grin on his face, actually the man was practically shining. 

“I love you,” Jensen blurts out and Jared’s smiles grows bigger.

“I love you too, but we need to move. I have a flight to catch. Unless I skip school and stay here,” Jared suggest.

Jensen shakes his head, “No, I want you too but no. School is important,” usually his argument contains more words and sounds a lot smarter but Jensen suspects that Jared actually fucked some of his brains out yesterday.

“Hey,” Jared says looking in Jensen eyes, “promise me you won’t worry to much.”

“You can’t ask me that, you’re coming out to your parents and while doing that you’re telling them I’m the evil harlot that corrupted you into being gay,” Jensen sighs.

Jared starts laughing, “Hate to bring it to you, but I was gay before we got together.”

“not actively,” Jensen mumbles and Jared throws his head back laughing. 

“Okay okay I promise to keep the freaking out to a minimum.”

Jared laughs again, “oh god how much I love you.”

 

A few hours later Jared leaves for California. They say goodbye for what seems like the longest time. Jensen has to remind himself that this is going to be okay. He knows Jared is going to see his parents but things will be okay. But he can’t help feeling worried. What if Chris was right? He shakes that thought, he promised Jared to not freak out. 

 

***.  
Jensen is high strung all week. Luckily he has the most understanding friends. Chris and Mike try to distract him by taking him out on school nights and Steve and Tom try to reassure him that Jared loves him and everything will be alright.   
But the thing is; it isn’t working. 

He calls Jared every night both of them talking until Jensen feels himself relax a little. But after they hang up, Jensen is ready to jump off the walls again.

By the time it’s Friday Jensen is ready to snap. He hasn’t heard from Jared all day and that was expected. Jared left for his parents this morning, so Jensen really didn’t think anything was wrong.   
Really his mind is okay, it’s his gut that needs a little convincing. 

He is hanging with Tom and Chris when his phone rings. Jensen doesn’t even look before picking up.

“Jensen,” Jensen’s breath catches, it’s Chad, “are you sitting down?”

 

Jensen is in his car driving to the hospital within seconds. Well technically Chris is driving since Jensen was in no state to drive.   
Jared is in the hospital. It’s the only thing on Jensen’s mind right now. His boyfriend, the man he loved more that life itself was in the hospital. That was actually the only thing Chad had said. Jared was in the hospital in Texas and things where looking bad. Jensen didn’t even know what had happened yet. He just knew that he needed to go to the hospital and find out.

The worst things were going through his head right now. Jared’s dad getting pissed at Jared for being gay and shooting him might be the worst. Or Jared’s parents getting angry disowning Jared and Jared trying to commit suicide. Jensen shakes his head looking at Chris.

“Can’t you drive faster man?”

Chris shakes his head, “’m already speeding man, don’t need to crash us.”

Jensen sits back quietly. He should be thankful that Jared’s parents lived in Texas were he went to college. He couldn’t imagine sitting on a plane right now. 

God he needed to see Jared, make sure he was okay. 

He tries to call Chad again his phone is turned off, like it has been the first seven times Jensen tried to call him. Jensen tries to sit back in the seat and relax, but he can’t. Not knowing what’s going on is making him restless.

When they arrive at the hospital things don’t get much better. The doctors refuse to tell him anything because he is not related. He meets Chad in the waiting room. The minute Chad sees him he storms out of his chair and hugs Jensen tight. 

“His patents are on their way, I don’t think they’ll talk to us thought.” Chad says pulling away. 

Jensen just nods somehow being here with Chad calms him down, “Do you know what the hell happened dude, you weren’t really specific on the phone.” 

“I have no idea. All I know is that he visited his family and when he was on his way back he got in a car accident.” 

Jensen swallows; that wasn’t much information. Jensen wondered if Jared did come out to his parents. If that was the case Jared’s parents wouldn’t be happy seeing him here. 

Chris sits down next to the two of them and they wait.

After one hour Jared’s parents arrive. They completely ignore them and move toward the doctors. Jensen tried to listen in on the conversation but it’s all hushed voices and he can’t make out anything. They sit down in a chair next to Chris.

“Hey you’re that Ackles kid right, from Sundance valley right?” Mr. Padalecki say looking over at Jensen.

Jensen nods numbly. Mr. Padalecki shakes his hand politely. Jensen guessed that Jared didn’t tell his parents yet.

“What are you doing here?” Mr. Padalecki asks.

Jensen wonders for a moment if he should tell him that he was here for his son, but then he figures that it was Jared’s job to do that. It wasn’t his place to out Jared to his parents even if Jared was planning on doing that himself. So he decides to tell him some off the truth.

“My boyfriend was just brought here. I’m waiting for some news on him.” 

Miss Padalecki smiles at Jensen, a tiny sad smile, “Our son got in a car accident; we’re waiting till we can see him.”

Jensen feels bile rise in his throat. He wanted to ask more, wanted to know more. But he couldn’t really ask without looking weird. He also felt sick because obviously Jared’s parents didn’t know about him. 

“He was on his way to his fiancée to make wedding plans,” Mr. Padalecki adds.

And this time Jensen can’t stop it; he leans over and throws up. 

Jared was on his way to his fiancée to make wedding plans? Jensen felt, he felt, god he didn’t know how he felt about that. Jared had promised him that he would talk to his parents tell them he wasn’t going to get married, not with them forcing him. And he was going to Texas, to visit his parents and tell them about him and Jensen. He hadn’t done any of it. He lied to Jensen he lied and now he was in the hospital with Jensen fearing for his life. Fuck, no-one would care, no-one would understand why he was here. Because Jared hadn’t told anyone he was dating Jensen. Except for Chad.

A nurse comes to check if Jensen is okay, which he’s not. Considering he just threw up and feels like passing out. The nurse tells him to come with her to get checked out. When he looks back Jensen swears he can see a small smile on Mr. Padalecki’s face.

Jensen lets himself get checked out; using the time to clear his head. He had no business being here. Jared hadn’t even told his parents about him yet. He was going to leave; Jared will call him when he gets out of the hospital. Or Chad would update. Because one this Jensen knew for sure, Jared was going to get better so that Jensen could kill him.   
When he walks out he walks straight to the doors, he just wants to go home. He feels like an idiot. 

Chad comes running after him, “Where the hell are you going?” 

Jensen shrugs, “Going home.”

“The hell you are,” Chad yells grabbing Jensen shoulder, “Jared will be upset if you’re not here.”

Jensen turns around shrugging Chad’s hands off him aggressively, “The fuck he will! His parents just made small talk with me! Telling me he was on his way to his fiancée Chad! Fiancée!”

Chad face changes, the man looks at Jensen with rage, “And you believed them? Fuck Jensen! Jared spends all his free time on you! Really dude when the hell should he meet his fiancée? You can’t believe a girl would go 6 month’s without seeing the man she is about to marry!”

Jensen stops for a minute to consider this. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions. He’s about to say something when Chris comes walking out. 

“Everything alright here?” Chris asks casually, which Jensen knows means ‘need me to kick someone’s ass.’

Chad ignores Chris, the brave fucker and continues, “If you think he isn’t crazy about you, you’ve hit your head to many times really,” with that he nods and goes back inside.

Chris raises an eyebrow silently asking what the fuck was up. 

Jensen swallows, “I’m thinking about going home?” it comes out as a question because he really isn’t sure anymore.

Chris raises his eyebrow again.

“Look his parents are here, they obviously don’t want me here. And they don’t even know why I’m here and. Fuck Chris they say Jared is engaged.”

Chris stakes two steps forward and pushes Jensen against the wall besides the hospital door, “You are not going home,” he says punctuating every single word. 

Chris looks angry, really angry. Jensen swallows, he knows his friends will never hurt him but Chris has never looked this angry at him.

“You’re not going to fuck up this. There are too many other things that could fuck up what’s between Jared and you and you don’t need to add to it. You’re gonna sit in the waiting room and wait for Jared to ask for you. Cause believe me the boy will ask for you. And then he can explain and after that you can always go home.” At the last word Chris lets him go and walks back inside the hospital. 

Jensen stays there with his back against the wall not really believing what just happened. Then he feels a giddy feeling deep inside his chest. Chris was picking Jared’s side, more or less. Somehow, that made him feel better, like Chris’ judgment was better than his own. 

Then his phone rings, his parents. Fuck Jensen thinks, he was supposed to be in California half an hour ago.

“Jensen honey everything alright?” is the first thing his mother says after he picks up.

And Jensen looses it, he had been keeping it together even though he was high strung and on edge. Now he feels his body give out. He slides down the wall his head thumping against the wall. 

“Jared is in the hospital,” he whispers.

His mom goes into question mode. What hospital, what happened, is everything alright. Jensen answers everything automatically. The phone call doesn’t take more than 15 minutes. Jensen gets up and walks back into the hospital to wait in the waiting room. 

When he comes Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki are gone and Jensen sighs in relief. He doesn’t think he could handle being in the same room with them. He sinks into a chair and closes his eyes, just trying to think. However, stress and exhaustion take their toll and he slips into sleep.

 

Jensen wakes up startled at what he guesses is a few hours later. 

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” he hears someone yell.

He blinks a couple of times rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“GET OUT OR I SWEAR I”LL KILL SOMEONE,” it was Jared and Jensen is out of his chair without even thinking about it making his way toward the sound.

He finds the room where Jared is lying and storms in. Jared is sitting on the bed bending over, his hands on his chest breathing heavy. 

“Mr. Padalecki you need to calm down, your ribs are broken.” The nurse near Jared’s bed says.

Jared’s gasping shaking his head glaring at his parents who are standing near his bed. 

“I’m telling you he left, he was here we told him we disowned you and he left,” Mr. Padalecki says.

Jensen figures they are talking about him, but before he can walk into the room Jared replies, “Lair.”

Jensen feels a little bit guilty; Jared had more faith in him than the other way around. Or maybe he just knew his parents better. Jensen also feels dumb, because if Jared’s parents are lying to their son they must have lied to Jensen too. 

“Mr. Padalecki you really need to calm down,” the nurse says again sounding nervous this time.

That makes Jensen snap in action and he walks into the room. Jared is the first one to notice him and he gives Jensen a big smile.

“Dude sit back and let the nurse check on you,” Jensen says walking toward the bed ignoring the glares he’s getting from Jared’s parents. 

Jared does what he is told and the nurse gives Jensen a thankful look. Jared still seems to be a bit out of breath from yelling but the nurse says that he will be okay.

“You didn’t leave,” Jared says softly.

Jensen shakes his head, “Almost did though,” Jensen says giving Jared’s parents a small look. 

The two of them just stand there, Jared’s dad looks angry and his mom just looks upset. His dad huffs out a breath; and walks out of the room.

Jensen goes to sit in the chair next to Jared’s bed and takes his boyfriend’s hand. They sit like that for a while not talking. Jensen had so many questions, so many things he wanted to know. But right now he needed to make sure that Jared really was okay. That he was still breathing and nothing was seriously wrong. He could sense that Jared was upset, but they could always talk about that later. 

After a while Chris and Chad come walking into the room. Chad storms to Jared’s bed hugging his friend. Jensen laughs a little at that. He never pegged Chad for a touchy kind of guy. Chris gives Jared a small nod and sits down on the other chair in the room. 

“So what the fuck happened?” Chad asks.

Jared starts telling the story his eyes fixed on Jensen.

“I was at my parents’ house and they started talking about Genevieve. About planning a wedding and grandchildren, it was weird. I couldn’t lie anymore, I didn’t care if I hurt them with the truth, they didn’t seem to care if they hurt me. So I told them about me and Jensen and they said they were going to disown me. I told them I couldn’t care less. Hell I expected it, have already been looking at a community college with a law program and shit. But then they started talking about Sundance valley that they could ruin Jensen’s parents and I- I just snapped. Needed to get out of the house and took the car and drove. Don’t remember much else, they tell me I drove into a tree.” 

Jensen flinches as Jared finishes the story squeezing Jared’s hand. 

“I love you,” he tells Jared and Jared smiles, looking relieved; like that’s all he needed to hear.

A nurse comes walking in looking sympathetic before she start talking, “Mr. Padalecki, there seems to be a problem with your insurance.”

All four men look at the girl who is standing there, her lips pressing in a thin line.

“Your ah your parents say their insurance won’t cover you anymore.”

Jared doesn’t even look shocked at that. Jensen thinks it strange. He never expected Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki to accept their son’s gay love but this was taking things too far. Jared was hurt, from what Jensen had heard it was serious enough to require at least two more nights in the hospital, how could a parent just leave his kid like that. Just hang him out to dry. Jensen is shocked.

“We’ll take care of that,” a familiar voice says. 

Jensen turns around to see his parents stand there. He rushes up to hug them both.

“What are you doing here?” he asks before he realizes what his dad just said.

“You’ll pay the hospital bill for Jared,” Jensen asks unbelieving, he knows his parents are good people but this was, yeah.

His dad just nods and his mom looks stern before saying, “He’s your boyfriend. We’re here because you care, that makes us care too. And the bill, well baby if he’s your boyfriend, that makes him family.”

Jensen smiles before hugging both his parents again. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve such great parents but he is thankful for them. 

 

***.  
It turned out Jared had to stay in the hospital for two weeks. Jensen misses two weeks of school. Chad, Chris, and Jensen’s parents are in and out over the following two weeks. Jensen leaves when one of them or the nurses force him to. He usually grabs a bite to eat and a quick shower and comes right back. He sleeps when Jared sleeps. The day before Jared is released he brings up something they’ve been avoiding. 

“Jensen,”

“Hmm?”

“You said you almost left, you know the first day in the hospital”

Jensen looks up from the book he’s been trying to read. Jared was in the hospital bed in front of him. The other man was looking better all the cuts and bruises were beginning to fade. Jensen knew his boyfriend still hurt emotionally because of what his parents did but Jared had convinced him that it wasn’t his fault. Jared wanted to be with Jensen and if his parents couldn’t accept that, well that’s their loss.

“Your dad said you were visiting your fiancée before you had your accident and well I got scared and insecure,” Jensen explains still feeling a bit ashamed.

“But you stayed?”

Jensen sighs putting the book away and standing up so that he could take a seat on Jared’s bed, “Chad wouldn’t let me leave. Neither would Chris.”

Jared gives him a small smile, “I don’t know if I should be angry or relieved.”

Jensen frowns taking his boyfriend’s hand and holds it. He got past most his insecurities when Jared showed his parents the door. He was convinced that Jared loved him, but there were other factors that made a relationship work and Jensen got scared some times. Scared that love just wasn’t enough. He had that with Justin and in the end their love didn’t stop Justin from leaving. He didn’t know how he could explain this to Jared.

“I get it if you are angry,” he mumbles looking down at the sheets.

Jared’s hand comes up to his chin and pushes up, forcing him to look at the other man, “We’re lucky you have such good friends. But listen you’ve got to tell me why you are scared. Why you don’t have faith in me.”

“I do! I do have faith in you,” Jensen makes a small hand gesture, “It’s the other things I don’t trust.” 

Jared smiles, “You know Jensen I can’t guarantee that we will never break up, “ Jensen opens his mouth to say that that was exactly what he meant, but Jared stops him, “but you can’t let fear hold you back baby.”

Jensen nods, for Jared he was willing to try. The thing was how could he control the way he was feeling?

“I know.” Jensen whispers.

Jared smiles pulling him close and kisses him, soft and sweet, “I’m not going anywhere because I’m just as committed to this relationship as you are. You have to start trusting that. Maybe make some space for me in your closet?”

Jensen huffs a breath, “Dude your stuff is all that’s in my closet, you threw my clothes in that tiny little cupboard remember?” 

They both start laughing uncontrollably at that. 

Jared tells Jensen that after he get out of the hospital he wants to go home. Jensen feels a little tingle of excitement when he realizes that Jared meant their apartment in Texas. So they go there, on arrival their friends are waiting for them. They all wanted to see if Jared really was alright and if things between them still where alright.

Jensen parents were there too. They took Jared and Jensen away from the group to talk to them.

“You got a letter from Stanford sent to our address,” Jensen dad says looking at Jared.

Jared groans, “My parents were serious about disowning me. I’m so sorry if they’re causing you trouble.” 

Jensen looks from his parents to Jared, he doesn’t know what his parents wanted to say but whatever it was it couldn’t be good. His mom gave him a concerned little smile. 

“No. No they’re not causing trouble. Well not more than we think you’re worth anyway,” Jensen’s dad says smiling softly, “It’s just that your tuition for next semester wasn’t paid.” 

Jared cursed at that but didn’t really seem surprised. Jensen wasn’t either, after what Jared’s parents did in the hospital this was nothing.   
Jensen looks at his boyfriend trying to guess what is going on in his mind. Jared had mentioned already looking at a community college, but Jensen knew that was no use. Stanford had the best law school and Jensen wanted that for Jared. Jared shouldn’t have to give up on his future just because of them being together.

“We,” Jensen’s dad looks at his wife, “wanted to tell you that we paid it.”

Jensen wanted to crush his dad in a big hug but a curse from Jared stops him. He looks at his boyfriend who looked upset. Jensen didn’t understand, how could Jared be upset? Their problems were solved. 

“No offence but I can’t accept that,” Jared says and Jensen can see that it’s hard for him to stay polite. 

Jensen looks as his boyfriend walks away in an angry stride. Then he looks back at his parents.

“I have no idea,” he starts to say but his dad shakes his head.

“It’s okay. You can talk to him later. Right now I need to talk to you Jensen.”

Jensen swallows his dad sounded very serious. He wondered if he was in trouble. His dad didn’t seem upset but what the Padalecki’s did. Then he remembered what his dad said to Jared. Well not more than we think you’re worth anyway  
So they did do something, Jensen worries how bad it could be.

“We’ve ah, we’ve been wanting to sell the resort,” Jensen’s dad starts looking at his wife. 

Jensen’s mother nods, “We got a good offer,” she says.

Jensen is shocked for a while. He thought that the resort was his dad’s live work. That he would never want to give it up. It’s the main reason why Jensen was so set on taking over someday.

“I know you wanted to run the place one day. But we’ve been thinking that with the small minded people there,” his dad doesn’t finish that sentence, “maybe we could start over somewhere else when you have your diploma.”

Jensen stands there looking from his mom to his dad. They seemed alright with this. Jensen thought about it for a while. He was alright with this too. The dream of taking over the resort was more for his dad anyway and now he was free to do what he wanted. He just didn’t know what that was. But what his dad said about him building his own place, not necessarily a resort but something. Well Jensen liked that idea.

“We get that it’s a lot, with Jared and everything that’s been going on. But the offer won’t be on the table for long and we wanted to involve you in the decision,” His mom explains. 

Jensen nods, he appreciated that. Only now that he knew there weren’t really big problems he wanted to see what was wrong with Jared. 

“Mom, dad,” Jensen starts but his mom replies, “It’s okay you do what you have to do, but make sure to call us tonight. We’re worried about Jared too.” 

Jensen looks at his parents walking to their car. He has said it before but it need repeating. He doesn’t know how he ended up with these parents but he is happy that he did. 

When he finds Jared the other man is sitting on the bed with a half packed suitcase. Jensen’s stomach shrinks a little. 

“Jay,” he asks tentative,” what are you doing.” 

Jared looks up with an angry look on his face, “I wanted to leave. Then I realized that I had nowhere to go,” the last part of the sentence is screamed.

Jensen closes his eyes against the anger in Jared’s voice. He wanted to run and hide until Jared wasn’t angry anymore. But Jensen knew that if he did that right now he would lose a piece of Jared and he didn’t want that. Jensen has had his own share of freak outs and Jared dealt with every single one of them. Now it was Jensen’s time to be the confident one. 

“Dude, we’ve got each other what more do we need? Why did you want to leave?”

“Your parents are paying for my school! Jensen that’s not normal,” Jared says pacing the room.

Jensen watches him do it a couple of times before stepping in front of the other man forcing him to stop. 

“Babe,” Jensen says placing both hands on Jared’s shoulders, “that’s a good thing.”

“No it’s not! I don’t want to depend on anyone! What if we break up Jensen? What then?”

Jensen feels a little stab of pain. It wasn’t too long ago that he confessed his worry about this subject to Jared. But Jared was confident for the both of them, so Jensen stopped worrying. But now that Jared was freaking out, well fuck.

“How can you say that? Jared my parents paying for you is…. Fuck,” Jensen can’t seem to find the words. He takes a deep breath and tries again, “Look you wouldn’t have this problem if it wasn’t for me. So it makes sense that I help you solve it. Besides my parents don’t mind.

“Well fuck you!” Jared shouts, “You don’t have the right! You don’t have to feel guilty for what my parents did. It was my own choice.”

“Yeah but if I wasn’t.”

“It still would have happened Jensen, I would never have married Genevieve. But thanks for your vote of confidence. Fuck,” Jared stopped shouting but somehow these soft spoken words were worse. 

Jensen opens his mouth a couple of time. He doesn’t know how to respond. He doesn’t know what he should say. It had been an issue between the two of them from the beginning. Shit Jensen knew what he was getting into with Jared’s parents, but Jared convinced him that it was worth it. Now Jared was like this, well fuck that.

“What’s your problem,” Jensen asks again.

He really had no idea why they’re fighting and he wanted to stop. But he was angry with Jared for being insecure. Fuck, this was not suppose to happen.

“You know what Jensen, fuck you,” and with those last words Jared walks away.

Jensen stands there, he has no idea what just happened, but he knows that it was bad. 

Two hours later Jared hasn’t come home yet and he wasn’t answering his phone. Jensen was freaking out. He knew Jared and he had a bad fight. Shit he didn’t even really know what it was about, but he guessed Jared had a right no not make sense sometimes. 

“Dude, why don’t you call Chad,” Chris says after Jensen has told him the whole story.

Jensen shakes his head, “I need to know what I did wrong first.”

Chris nods, “You dudes need to talk shit through.”

Jensen takes a sip from the whisky Chris had brought over to keep him calm. Then he sighs leaning back against the couch.

“Man things where good. He stood up to his parents and fuck that shit with his school was sorted.” 

Chris snorts, “You curse a lot when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.”

“Anyway,” Chris continues, “I don’t think the parents thing is settled yet dude. They will always be his parents. But Jared is right when he doesn’t want them supporting him anymore.”

“Well that’s why my parents are paying for him school.”

Chris sighs, “Same puppet different puppeteer.”

Jensen looks at his friend, “What is that suppose to mean?”

“That maybe Jared wants to make it all by himself. That he doesn’t want to feel like he owes anyone, just like you.”  
Jensen sighs, “My parents pay for my school.”

Chris shakes his head, “That’s different.”

Jensen knows Chris is right but he’s also sure that his parents are helping Jared because it’s the right thing to do, and they’d do the same for Chris if he needed it. 

“Yeah, but they are still just trying to help because they care. They would pay for your school if you ever got in trouble. You know that. There are no strings attached to this.”

Chris downs his glass in one drink, “Yeah but Jared doesn’t know that.” 

Jensen stares at his empty glass, huh.

***.

The next morning Jensen wakes up in bed alone. His head hurts and his stomach is trying to escape his body through his mouth. But nothing hurt more that the fact that he woke up alone.   
He couldn’t believe that Jared was this angry with him, this upset about how things went. After his talk with Chris yesterday Jensen had came up with a plan. He figured out why Jared was upset. At least he thought he did.   
Jared was upset because he just lost everything, his parents, his rich friends and his school. The only thing Jared could be sure about was Jensen. And with Jared being as insecure as he was, it must be hard for Jared to rely on him.   
And then his parents offered to pay for his school, well the timing was off. 

Jensen had realized that he needed to be strong, not for himself but for his boyfriend. Jared was the one chasing after him, Jared was the one who talked after their first fight. Jared had initiated everything and Jensen had just been, well there. He needed to take the lead now, he needed to show Jared that this, their relationship, was as important to him as it was for Jared. 

Now he just needed to find Jared and tell him that. Only problem is he had no clue to where Jared was. So he did the only thing he could think of, he called Chad.

“Hey homeboy,” Chad says answering his phone.

“Where is Jared,” Jensen didn’t have time to make small talk nor did he want to. He figured that if someone knew where Jared was it was Chad.

“He doesn’t want to talk to you,” Chad says.

Jensen thinks for a while. Of course Chad wasn’t going to help him. He was Jared’s friend. Even if the lines where fading there were still people who clearly had Jared’s back. The first one being Chad. Hell even Chris defended the guy the other night. 

“Where are you?” Jensen asks, he wanted to see Chad in person so that he could explain and maybe beg.

Chad sighs, “Look dude, I don’t want to get involved in this. You two are my friends and, “then Chad sighs again, “he’s in my room okay? Just, tell him that he’s crazy and that you love him and fix my best friend. Just, don’t have sex on my bed.”

Before Jensen could reply Chad hung up. Jensen stares at his phone for a few minutes. Chad had said that Jared was in his room. Which meant there were in the same house. So all he had to do was stand up and walk over there. Jensen couldn’t believe it was that easy. 

When he walks in to the room Jared was lying there on Chad’s bed. He doesn’t move when Jensen enters nor when he sits next to him on the bed. For a moment Jensen wonders if Jared was asleep but then the other man speaks

“Guess Chad ratted me out.”

“I don’t think it really ratting on someone when you’re not really hiding.” 

“I thought it was a smart move, hiding in plain sight. It works in the movies all the time,” Jared says turning his back to where Jensen is sitting. 

“Ah yeah but not in this movie. In this movie the guy finds the girl and convinces her how much he loves her,” Jensen puts a hand on Jared’s hip resisting the urge to wrap himself around his boyfriend.

He was scared of being rejected. He knew it was stupid, knew that Jared had gone through too much trouble to not be serious about this. But a little insecure irrational part of his brain was still afraid that Jared would stand up and realize that Jensen just wasn’t worth the trouble.   
Jensen did his best to push that part aside and save his relationship.

“Are you calling me a girl?” Jared asks but there is a teasing tone in his voice.

“ Well you did have some girl freak out,” Jensen says smiling then he sighs, “we need to talk about what happened yesterday.”

Jared sits up looking at Jared his eyes serious, “What the hell happened yesterday?” he replies.

“My parents offered to pay for your education and you freaked out,” Jensen answers.

It wasn’t really what happened. Jared just freaked out, ever thing that happened got to much for him Jensen guessed. 

Jared shakes his head, “I know what happened, but why did your parents offer me the money. I did nothing to deserve it and I will never do anything to deserve it.” 

Jensen takes a deep breath, he didn’t know where Jared was going with this but he was happy enough that they were talking, “I love you, that’s enough for them I guess. They know you don’t want anything from them, they just want to help.”

Jared looks at him confused, “I don’t want to owe your parents anything.”

Jensen nods, he kind of understood. Or at least he was trying to. Jared’s parents had used their money as a way to control him and he didn’t want anyone else having that kind of power over him. He didn’t know Jensen’s parents like Jensen did. Jared was used to the fact that money had strings attached. 

“Look Jared, you have to help me here. I’m insecure enough as it is. You’re the strong one,” Jensen confesses, he doesn’t know what to do and he doesn’t want to ruin this. 

Jared takes a deep breath, “I don’t want you to feel guilty about what happened, if you ever want to leave me I don’t want you to stay because of that.”

“I would never want to leave you!” 

“And I don’t want either of us to ever wonder if I stayed with you because of your money for school. Listen Jensen it’s not realistic to think you find the love of your live when you’re 18” Jared continues like Jensen hadn’t spoken.

Jensen’s hart jumps, Jared wanted to leave him. Was he telling him that? His whole body shivers, “Love isn’t realistic, “he grumbles before he can stop himself.

Then he reminded himself that he needed to be the strong one right now. He needed to overcome his insecurities for Jared.

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen and Jensen lets out a sigh of relieve, “I don’t want to leave you. I don’t think I ever will but fuck Jensen that is right now do you think it will be like this in 10 or 20 years. ”

“I love you and you love me I don’t care about the reasons,” Jensen says leaning into Jared’s touch.

Inside he was freaking out. Jared was right, he had thought about it before. He thought about Jared leaving him down the line. And he knows that he probably won’t survive that if it ever happens. But leaving Jared now, always wondering what if, well that would hurt even more. So yeah Jensen was willing to fight, he needed to fight. Jared made him realize that after their first fight, only now he needed to make Jared realize it too. 

“You might, down the line. I just never want to become an obligation to you.” Jared says.

Jensen really doesn’t think he’d ever feel that way. A relationship is about giving and taking. Jensen already thought of whatever was his was Jared’s also. He didn’t even consider that Jared didn’t feel the same way. Jensen feels Jared nuzzles the back of his neck placing small kisses there. Jensen leans his head back to fall on Jared’s shoulder. It was so easy to turn around and kiss Jared, forget the fight ever happened. 

“You can never be sure about the future anything can happen,” he whispers.

It was true, they both could die tomorrow. You have no control over what happens. But if Jensen could control everything he wanted to spend the rest of his live with Jared.   
Jensen stops breathing for a moment. He never thought about it that much but the realization that he wanted to spend the rest of his live with Jared was kind of shocking. In a good way. 

“I want to be with you forever Jared,” it took Jensen so much courage to say that out loud. 

In some way Jared was right, they were young. But Jensen knows how he feels. This didn’t feel like a crush or infatuation, this was so much more. So sure they were still young and maybe they still had some wild hairs. But how often do you find a person who you felt so strong about? Jensen figured that when you did you had to hold on with both hands. He was planning on doing that, no matter how scared he was right now. 

“The money doesn’t matter. If you don’t want it, well then fuck it, we can life in the poor house for all I care. But you should know that what’s mine is yours no matter what.” 

Jared’s hold on Jensen tightens but the other man doesn’t speak. 

Jensen takes another deep breath trying to hold on to his new found courage, “I will be in school for just one more year, so if you want you can take a year off and then when I start working I’ll pay for your school.”

“You’ll do that?” Jared asks pulling back and turning Jensen around so that they could look at each other. 

“Well you need to learn a profession, you can’t live off me for the rest of your live. And if you really want to be independent you can work and my parents won’t need to pay for anything. It’ll just be the two of us.”

Jared turns Jensen around and looks at him long and hard. Like he’s trying to figure out if Jensen was honest. Jensen just hoped that he could see in his eyes that he was. 

“What if we break up Jensen?” 

Jensen frowns, “Well you’ll be a lawyer you can pay me back if you needed to.”

“You really think it’s that easy?” Jared asks disbelieve coloring his voice. 

Jensen shakes his head, “Kind of like student loans right. Come on Jared I get the feeling you’re not even willing to try,” Jensen adds feeling desperate. 

Jared hands tighten their grip on Jensen arms. Then he pulls Jensen into a hugs.

“You parents can pay. We’ll pay them back when we both have jobs. But I want it noted that I will pay them back,” Jared says after he pulls back from the hug.

Jensen feels a weight lift off him the moment the words leave Jared’s mouth. He leans in to kiss the other man deep and desperate.   
They’re both breathing a little harder when they pull apart. 

“I love you,” Jared whispers.

Jensen leans his forehead against Jared’s closing his eyes, “I love you to. Now don’t ever do that again, you’re supposed to be the strong secure one.”

Jared lets out a small laugh, “Ah baby you were so strong and masculine.”

Jensen is grateful that Jared is trying to break the tension. 

“Well I am the man in this movie.” 

 

***.

Two months later Jensen was back in school working his ass off for all the time he had missed. But every time he began a new assignment he smiled thinking of Jared. 

Jared was back at Stanford probably working his own ass off to make up for the time he’d missed. But he was flying in Friday so they could spend the weekend at their house.   
Yes it was official now, Jared’s name has been added to the lease and they owned a house together.   
Somehow it made Jensen feel more secure about everything. 

Sure things were still tough for them. Jared parents were still trying to break them up. They kept calling Jared, last week they’d come up with a sad story about Jared’s brother. Jensen had freaked out telling Jared that he needed to fly back to see his brother. But Jared stayed calm and called said brother first and found out the story was based on lies. 

Also Jared was still going to school in California and seeing as law school would be taking him 8 years. Jensen was already looking for a job there. He didn’t really want to work or live in California but he figured it was short term and it was the only way he could live with Jared. So it wasn’t a choice for Jensen. 

Even though Jensen was still insecure most of the time and Jared sometimes still acted like the spoiled kid he was but they were happy. Jensen was working on a business plan for when Jared was done with school. Jensen wanted to open his own casino. Jared already jokingly called him Bugsy after the mob member who opened one of the first casino’s on the strip in Las Vegas.   
Jensen figures that despite everything he and Jared would be happy.

Jensen was deep in thought, thinking about his future and Jared when his phone rings.

“Hey you,” he answers with a smile on his face.

“What’s your opinion on dogs?” Jared asks.

Jensen frowns; you would think he was used to this by now. He and Jared were together for 8 months and he still wasn’t used to his boyfriend’s randomness. 

“They’re hairy?” Jensen asks not really knowing how to respond.

“Be serious Jensen!” Jared says sounding annoyed. 

Jensen looks down at the paper he was supposed to be working on. It was the last one he needed to hand in and then he was done. He still had trouble believing he was finally graduating. 

“Okay so dogs, well they’re friendly.”

“I think we should get one, or two.”

Jensen nearly chokes on his own spit. 

“Jared we live in an apartment on the second floor, where the hell are we going to keep a dog, or two for that matter,” Jensen sighs but he knows his boyfriend once Jared had set his mind on something he was nearly unstoppable. 

It worked great on some parts of their live, but others not so much. 

“But Jensen they’re so cute. Besides we’re moving to Calli next year, maybe we could get a house with a yard.”

Jensen sighs, he was going to give in, he already knows that, “That’s next year Jay, where are we going to put them now?” 

“That’s not a problem, “Jensen could hear the joy in Jared’s voice, “I already talked to your parents, they can take them for the time being.” 

Jensen sighs, “You’re impossible.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“Yes I love you anyway.”

 

epilogue  
Jared lays in his side, Looking at the man in front of him. He still wondered if this was real sometimes. That he was still with Jensen. After eight years they were still going strong. Maybe even stronger than before. Sure there had been some fights and an almost break up but compared to what they had been through the first year it was nothing. Their love had grown stronger and both Jared and Jensen were more secure in this relationship.

Jared watches Jensen sleep, he is used to being the first to wake. Even with his late afternoon classes and Jensen’s work he was always up before the other man even opened his eyes. Already in the kitchen of their house making breakfast when Jensen shuffles out of bed. 

Not today though, he was gonna lay in bed until Jensen wakes up. Last night they went out to dinner with Jensen parents, Jared’s mom and their friends. Chris, Steve, Tommy and Mike had all flown in from Texas. Jared had been the centre of the attention, he and Chad had graduated. Jared smiled he was a lawyer for real. 

He looks at the man next to him. Jensen was sleeping on his back face turned to the side just a little bit. His hair was getting longer, almost falling on his forehead and he had a five o’clock shadow. Jared loved seeing Jensen like this. He was used to Jensen always being properly groomed because of his work. Jared sighed from this day on he didn’t need to be.  
Jensen stirs and slowly opens one bright green eye to look at Jared. 

“m’n bee,” he grumbles turning so that he was facing Jared.

Jared smiles and strokes his boyfriend side, “Hey you.”

Jensen smiles and snuggles closer to Jensen. Neither of them were cuddly sleepers, but as soon as Jensen was awake he would snuggle close to Jared burying his face in the other man’s neck. 

Jared smiles looking at the room. There was only the mattress they were lying on. The rest of their stuff was already in Texas. 

“You’re ready baby,” Jensen asks leaning up so that he could look Jared in the eyes.

Jared smiles and nods. Today was the beginning of the rest of their lives for real. Jensen and he had hardly spend any time together the past couple of weeks. Jensen was flying back and forth between Texas and California setting up their new business. 

Jared nods smiling at Jensen. It had been Jensen’s idea to open a Casino in Texas but Jared had liked the idea right away. The bank seemed to be on the same page and gave them a business loan right away. They had bought a big building and made it theirs. First two stories full with back jack, poker tables and slot machines. Then 20 stories hotel rooms and the top two stories was their home with a big garden like roof where the dogs could play and run free. At the front of the building there would be a big yellow sign saying: J2 casino.

“Born ready,” Jared says smiling. 

He knows it’s going to be great. The rest of his live with Jensen.


End file.
